Untitled 2
by LadyBat269
Summary: Summary is inside of the story.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Atemu and Yami Sennen are considered the most heartless brothers throughout Ancient Egypt until they come across two villagers who fell right in front of them. Now, the two cousins are forced to be the personal servants to them can the two break the ice from the two princes heart? Will two annoying ladies ruin their chances? What secrets do Sophia and the other lights have and why do they have magic? Find out.

Pairings:

AtemuxSophia(No shipping)

YamixYugi(Puzzleshipping)

SetoxJou(Puppyshipping)

MarikxMalik(Bronzeshipping)

BakuraxRyou(Tendershipping)

HondaxRyuji(I don't know the shipping)

Warning: Anzu and Vivian bashing, mpreg, lots of violence, and blood, modern day items in it.

Chapter 1: Pharaoh and Prince

It was a hot summer day in the land of Egypt, the people of Egypt were getting ready for the Pharaoh and his brother the Prince coming into their village for the sacrifice to the Egyptian Gods and the festival for the good harvest they had after the flood. A young boy, who was the age of 17 years old but look like a 10 year old he had gravity defying hair that had three colors in it with little bit of golden bangs on her face and his had amethyst highlights that match his large innocent eyes, was bringing in fruit that he brought from the market and into his home that his parents left for him and his cousin.

"Cousin, I'm home!" The boy shouted.

"I'm in the kitchen, Yugi!" A young woman's voice shouted back.

The boy, now named Yugi, walked into the kitchen and placed the fruit on the table and walked to his cousin. A young woman of 22 years old with long silver hair that covered up her back and a heavily curvy hourglass body that every woman wanted to have and every men wanted to stare at. She didn't have Yugi's amethyst eyes but hers were medium sized and it was a light blue color and they both had an aura of innocence around them.

"I bought the fruits you needed for the pie." Yugi said.

"Thank you, where is Jou at? I thought he was coming over." Sophia asked.

Yugi sighed, "No, he was taken to the palace along with Ryou and Malik to be personal servants to the Pharaoh's priest." Yugi said sadly.

Sophia stopped cooking and hugged her cousin, "It'll be okay Yugi-kun, beside wanna help me taste the food to see if it's right." Sophia said.

Yugi's eyes sparkled and nodded like a little kid, the two of them started to taste test the food and from time to time they would add spices and other ingredients and the two deem the food to be perfect. After that, Sophia carried the stew and the meat dish inside of the wagon while Yugi carried the pies into the wagon, they got in the front where Sophia snapped the reins of the mules to ride into town.

Sophia got out and gave the food to the organizers and was about to leave until she heard someone shouting.

"The Pharaoh and the Prince are coming!" A man shouted.

Everyone were running around trying to get ready and move out of the way of the royal family coming through. Sophia and Yugi were stuck in the mob and they saw that the Pharaoh and his brother were already coming closer and at unfortunate timing Sophia and Yugi fell right in front of the royal carriage.

Atemu and Yami glared at them and Atemu got up and walked down towards them. Sophia and Yugi bowed while shaking in fear knowing how cruel the Pharaoh and his brother were.

"How dare you fall right in front of me and my brother, what do you have to say for yourself?" Atemu asked.

"Please almighty Pharaoh me and my cousin we didn't mean it we were trying to find a spot to bow in your and the Prince's honor." Sophia said still looking at the ground.

Yugi was still shaking in fear, he looked like he was going to cry he looked at his cousin as she held his hand to calm him down. Atemu saw this and grabbed Yugi by the neck making Sophia scared she try to grab Yugi back towards her but two guards held her by the her arms as she was shouted out Yugi's name she didn't want anything to happen to the last member of her family.

"Yugi! Yugi! Yugi!" Sophia shouted out his name.

"Silence her now!" Yami ordered.

One of the guards punched her in the stomach knocking the wind out of Sophia and that knocked her out. Yugi was knocked out from getting hit by the pressure point on his neck and the guards were ordered to tie them up and they were going back to the palace as the villagers watched somberly as the two nicest people of the town were taken away.

* * *

That's chapter 1, yeah Atemu and Yami are going to be dicks.

Atemu&Yami: HEY!

Shut up! Well please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh.

Chapter 2: Punishment

Sophia woke up hours later and found herself in a cold dark room with chains on her wrist and ankles, she knew that she must be in the dungeons and she started to look around for Yugi and she heard someone whimpering next to her.

"Yugi, are you okay?" Sophia asked in a whispered.

Yugi looked up and went next to his cousin he hugged and cried on her chest, Sophia rubbed his back to calm him down and she kissed the top of his head. The door opened and Sophia had to squint from the light that was shining through, she saw a bulky man who must be the dungeon master and a man who had brunette color hair with ice cold blue eyes, the young man could be a year older than Sophia and he wore the long white and blue robe that symbolize him as a priest.

"It's time to for your judgement." Seto said.

The shackles from Sophia's ankles were taken off but the ones on her wrist weren't taken off and Yugi had chains on his shackles that were connected to Sophia's chain and they both followed Seto to the throne room where they heard the Pharaoh commanded the guards to bring them in, Sophia and Yugi walked in with their heads hanging low.

Atemu watched as the two prisoners kneeled obediently and they didn't look at him or anyone on his court.

"Priest Seto read out their crime." Atemu ordered.

"These two have disrespect the Pharaoh and and the Prince." Seto read out loud.

"How do you plead?" Atemu asked.

"Guilty, your highness. Please spare my cousin he has nothing to do with this I'll take his punishment instead." Sophia said.

Yugi watched as his cousin sacrifice herself to save him. He moved next to her and held her hand some of the court members were moved by the act but the Pharaoh, the Prince, and other of the court members didn't care. Atemu walked down from his throne and Yugi moved away from Sophia as Atemu stood in front of her, he grabbed her chin and her eyes were closed since it was forbidden to look at the Pharaoh.

"Look at me, now." Atemu ordered her.

Sophia opened her eyes and Atemu gasped at the beauty of her light blue eyes shine from the tears she was shedding. Atemu got an idea and smirked he let go of her chin he went back to his throne and looked down on Sophia and Yugi.

"I have decided their punishment, the boy will be my brother's personal servant and that lovely woman will be my personal servant. Isis take them to your chambers so that they can be...freshen up." Atemu said.

Isis bowed, "Yes Pharaoh." Isis said.

She told the guards to take off the chains and shackles which they did and she gently told the two cousins to follow her to her chambers. Atemu dismissed the meeting and said that they continue tomorrow. Atemu and Yami walked down the throne and were going to the healing chambers until Atemu felt a hand on his shoulder.

"What do you want Seto?" Atemu asked.

"I'm just wondering why would you pick on Yugi and Sophia." Seto said.

"Sophia? Yugi?" Yami said confused.

"The girl and boy you had decided to be a personal servant, they're close friends to Jou, Ryou, Malik. If Jou or Malik find out you and Yami were hurting Sophia or Yugi they'll find you." Seto warned them.

Seto walked passed them without saying another word, the twins continue their walk to the healing chambers Atemu knocked on the door.

"Come in pharaoh." Isis called from inside.

Atemu opened the door and Yami smirked when he saw Yugi wearing a tunic with crimson stripe on it and he was wearing jewelry that were less glorious than his. Atemu saw that his personal servant wasn't out yet and he wasn't a patient man.

Atemu growled, "Get out here woman!" He shouted.

"Pharaoh! Please lower your voice, besides your personal servant isn't coming out if you act like that." Isis scolded him like a mother.

"Come on out dear." Isis said gently to Sophia.

Sophia shyly came out of the bathroom and she was trying to cover herself since her outfit was skimpy and it didn't leave any cover for her skin that were showing like her thick hips and her huge bust. Atemu smirked and felt himself get hard but he controlled himself he walked around her, and Sophia looked down at her feet with her arms at her side and squeaked when she felt Atemu grasped one of her ass cheeks.

Atemu grabbed her wrist and dragged Sophia out of the healing chamber without thanking Isis, he was excited to have this girl and he was thinking of ways he could have her. Atemu opened the door to his room and pushed Sophia onto the floor.

"Understand this girl, I am your master you obey me and only me. Disobey me and I will punish you harshly, understand." Atemu said.

"Yes." Sophia said.

Atemu frowned and put his foot on her back, "Yes what?!" He demanded.

"Yes, master." Sophia whimpered.

Atemu smirked at the sound he love the sound of fear in others, because of his power. He took his foot off her back and explained the rules to Sophia of how she would get his clothes and bath ready and wake him up since he had meetings to go to and that she had to clean his room and follow him everywhere unless he decides that she shouldn't. Sophia listen and took in all of the information, Atemu told her to run him a bath and she obey his command, another rule Atemu told Sophia was that she had to wash him and strip her clothes before he got in.

Sophia was nervous since she had never had been naked in front of any guy, she went into the bathroom and started to run his bath and took off her clothes. She called out Atemu that his bath was ready she heard his footsteps coming close to the bathroom she was kneeling next to the tub and Atemu walked in.

Atemu looked at Sophia and smirked he walked in front of her lifting up her chin while Sophia's eyes didn't look at licked his lips and as he look over her body he let go of her chin then he got in the tub, Sophia latter up the cloth and started to wash his body, sometimes she tried to make sure that she doesn't touch him.

After the uncomfortable wash experience, Sophia went into her room that used to be for the harem and went into her bed she was worried about Yugi so she fell into a dreamless sleep without knowing that Yugi was sleeping the same thing.

* * *

That's chapter 2

Next chapter: Sophia and Yugi meet up with their friends again

Please review


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh

There is a lime in this and Sophia will have light and shadow magic while the yamis and Seto will have shadow magic and their lights and Jou will have light magic of course.

Chapter 3: Friend Reunion

Ra had risen and Sophia woke up from the sunlight, she got up and got Atemu's clothes ready then she got his bath ready. Sophia took off her clothes and went next to Atemu wake uo Atemu.

"Master,Ra had risen and it's time to wake up." Sophia said.

Atemu groaned and sat up, he yawned and rubbed the sleep out of his eye Atemu looked at her with a lustful smirk on his face that made Sophia feel uncomfortable and exposed.

"Y-your bath is ready,Master." She said.

"Very good,hurry up and get in there as you wait for me." Atemu said.

Sophia bowed and hurried herself into the bathroom, Atemu felt himself get hard again as he watched Sophia's hips sway when she went into the bathroom. He got and took off his shati as he went inside.

Atemu got in the tub and Sophia started to lather up the cloth and wash his shoulders first, then his arms and biceps. After that, she washed his back but her chest touched his skin Atemu felt it and saw her back away from him.

Sophia hanged her head low, "Master, I'm so sorry I didn't mean to touch you please forgive me." Sophia begged him.

"There is one thing you have to do for me and I'll forgive you, but if you can't then I'll punish you." Atemu said.

"I'll do anything master." Sophia said.

~LIME START~

Atemu stood and was in front of her, Sophia looked and gasped of what was in front of her. Atemu had his cock close to her face Sophia blushed and covered her eyes, she noticed how big and thick his member was Atemu frowned and pushed his tip on her cheek.

"You said you'll do anything, start cleaning it now woman." Atemu said.

Sophia tried to grab the cloth but Atemu smacked it out of her hand and she didn't like the smirk on his face, he grabbed the oil and put it on her breast Sophia shiver of the coolness of the oil.

"You will wash my cock with your breast, now start washing woman." Atemu said.

Sophia put Atemu's cock in between her breast and start rubbing him, Atemu grunted in pleasure as she continued the treatment. Sophia's breath got heavy and she started to pant which blew onto Atemu's tip.

"Start sucking now." Atemu ordered.

Sophia stopped rubbing,"But master there's oil on you I can't...besides I have never done anything like this before." Sophia said.

"Then wipe it off what are you stupid." Atemu said.

Sophia felt anger rise in her, but she controlled her anger and grabbed a clean cloth and rubbed the oil off of Atemu. Sophia put hands on the side of Atemu's hips and brought her mouth closer as she took Atemu's cock into her mouth halfway she sucked on him lightly while slowly moving her head back and forward Atemu growled as he became tired of the slow pace so he grabbed the back of her head and thrust his hips making hi member go further in her mouth, Sophia's eyes as her mouth was filled with Atemu's meat rod.

Atemu started to pull out of her mouth to the tip and thrust hard in her mouth. He kept this pace going and looked down at Sophia as her mouth was getting abuse. Her eyes were rolled upwards as tears were going down her face Atemu felt his climax was coming he thrust in her mouth a few more until he stilled as he came hard in Sophia's mouth she swallowed every little drop of his cum and Atemu pulled out of her mouth.

~END OF LIME~

Sophia covered her mouth as she felt some of the cum trying to come back up from her mouth and felt like throwing up. Atemu saw this and grabbed her by the hair pulling her up to his face with a deep frown.

"If you throw up right now, I'll punish you." Atemu said.

Sophia swallowed down the leftover cum and her stomach started to hurt, Atemu smirked and let go of her hair and left the bathroom while Sophia was holding her stomach until the pain went away. Atemu got dressed in his royal attire and he saw Sophia come in the bedroom as she finished dressing herself, he thought about taking her, but decided against it since he had a meeting to go to and it wasn't that important for her to be there.

Atemu heard a knocking at his door and Sophia answered it to see that Yami was standing there with a shaken up Yugi next to him.

"Good morning Prince Yami, what brings you here?" Sophia asked as she kept her head low.

"I'm here to get my brother to today's meeting which is none of your business, and I'm leaving Yugi in the care of the other personal servants. We need to get going Atemu now." Yami said coldly

Atemu grunted and walked out of his room closing the door, the twins walked down the hall with Sophia and Yugi walking a little bit behind them.

"How are you Yugi?" Sophia asked in a whisper so the Pharaoh and the prince will hear them.

"Horrible, today he made me do oral sex on him when he was having his bath. My stomach hurts." Yugi said back in a whisper.

"The same thing happened to me too, I hope our lucky gets better." She said.

Atemu looked at them with a hint of jealousy, "What are you two talking about?" Atemu questioned them.

"Just asking how each other are, Pharaoh nothing more." Sophia said.

Atemu hmph and turned back around, Sophia and Yugi sighed in relief and all four of them walked in the lounge and found a boy with dirty blond hair and amber eye was playing a racing game on a PlayStation 3 with a tan boy with platinum hair and dark violet. Sophia and Yugi smiled and ran towards him calling out their name.

"Soph! Yug!" Jou shouted as he paused the game.

Ryou and Malik smiled and ran towards them too, all of them got into a big hug jumping up and down in a circle while Atemu and Yami just watched them until Seto walked in a Ryou look alike who was Bakura and a Mailk look alike who was Mairk walked in as well.

"What the hell is going on here?!" Bakura shouted.

All five of them stopped jumping and Ryou grabbed both Sophia's and Yugi's wrist as he walked up to Bakura.

"Bakura, these are the two friends I was talking about this is Sophia and her cousin Yugi. Guys this is my...master High Priest Bakura." Ryou introduce them to each other.

Sophia and Yugi said hello to Bakura and he grunted a hello to them,while he wrapped an arm around Ryou's waist and Sophia put two and two together.

"Awww, you two are boyfriends." She said happily.

Ryou blushed and Sophia hugged him again.

"I'm so happy for you,kitten." Sophia said calling Ryou by his nickname.

"Don't call Ryou kitten, only I can call him that." Bakura said.

Sophia glared at him, "Says who?" She questioned him.

"Says me." Bakura said proudly and smugly.

Sophia let go of Ryou and walked in front of Bakura, "Guess what I have known Ryou longer than you, I've been calling him kitten longer than you and you don't have the balls to say you're the only one to call him that. So guess what I'm the only one who can call Ryou kitten." Sophia said challenging him.

Bakura was surprise to find a girl that was brave enough to stand up to him, he smirked and started laughing out loud which made Sophia and Yugi confuse while the other were shock to hear Bakura laughing.

"I'm going to like this girl, she's the only one who is willing to stand up to me." Bakura said.

"Sophia and Yugi is my boyfriend Mairk." Malik introduce them.

Mairk patted Sophia's back and said that anyone who can stand up to Bakura or him then they're alright in his book, then Jou introduce his boyfriend Seto and Sophia started to get along with Seto even if he was cold towards many people.

"You two will stay here until the meeting is over, stay out of trouble." Atemu said.

'Doesn't he know that Jou and Malik can't stay out of trouble for long?' Sophia thought.

The five royals left the lounge leaving them to their own devices, Sophia looked at the the bookshelf and saw that they had the latest book from other countries Sophia started to read a book about the ancient gods and goddess from Ancient Greece while the boys were playing games. Hours later, Sophia fell asleep on the couch and Jou whispered in Malik's ears about a prank they can play on Sophia, Malik smiled and nodded Yugi and Ryou had a bad feeling about the prank until they saw the two pranksters take her clothes and run out of the room.

'This can't end well.' Yugi and Ryou thought.

Sophia woke up and feel a cool breeze go by, she looked down at herself and scream when she was looking for her clothes, she covered herself and looked out the door until she put two and two together and ran out the room with anger and killing Jou and Malik on her mind she saw them and started to pick up her pace.

"JOU! MALIK!" She shouted which could have shook the whole palace.

Both looked back and started to run away from her then they saw Atemu with his gang coming Jou and Malik stopped right in front of Atemu who looked confused at them and put the clothes in his hands.

"Here you go." Both of them said very fast and they ran right past them.

"I'm going to murder y-" Sophia stopped her sentence and her track when she came in front of Atemu.

Sophia paled and covered herself again she was laughing nervously, Atemu wasn't smiling he stepped towards her.

"What is the meaning of this? Huh! Running around here naked like it's a funny joke!" Atemu shouted at her and throwing her clothes on the floor.

Sophia flinched and fell on her bottom, "But master it wasn't my fault." She said.

"Then who? Who's fault is it!?" Atemu shouted.

Sophia didn't want to get her friends in trouble so she didn't say anything confirming her answer as she thought of this stunt herself. So, Atemu grabbed her by the wrist and dragged her all the way to his room he pushed Sophia onto his bed and put both of her wrist in handcuffs and she was laying on her stomach.

"Please Master forgive me." Sophia begged.

"I'm not in a forgiving mood since you're more troublesome than I thought. I will punish you now." Atemu said with an evil smirk.

Sophia really didn't like the look on his face and what he is about to do to her.

* * *

That's the end of chapter 3.

Next Chapter: Atemu punishes Sophia.

R&R


	4. Chapter 4

Here's chapter 4

Warning: Blood, Violence, and a rape scene skip it if you can't handle it.

Chapter 4: Punishment and surprises

Sophia was scared as her master brought out a nine-tailed whip, she heard many stories from the other servants and slaves that hear the screams of those who get punish in the dungeon from many torture devices and the most favorite and well known is the whip. Sophia struggled to get away from the whip, but her wrist were hurting in the handcuffs, Atemu smirked evilly at her effortless attempt to escape he brought up the whip and it hit her back making Sophia to scream really loud.

Atemu laughed, "Keep screaming!" He shouted.

Atemu hit her back again making her scream even more, he hit her back 23 more times and Sophia's throat was sore from all of the screaming. She heard Atemu in the background and couldn't see what he was doing until she felt the bed dip as Atemu climbed on the bed.

Sophia felt something poking her behind and she looked over her shoulder to find Atemu's hard member near her entrance she struggled more vigorously and Atemu pressed her head down on the pillow so that she wouldn't struggle anymore.

"I always wonder what you feel like when I take you." Atemu whispered in her ear.

~RAPE SCENE START~

Atemu sat up and licked his finger he put one finger inside of her and Sophia wiggled in uncomfort as she felt Atemu move th digit inside of her. He added another finger inside her, Sophia whimpered in pain as Atemu continue the painful treatment and he added another finger until she screamed in pleasure as Atemu hit her g-spot.

"You like that don't you?" Atemu asked.

"No, I don't I hate this, you no good bastard." Sophia growled.

Atemu was taken back from her comment and he slapped her on the ass and Sophia screamed, he grabbed her hair.

"Talk back to me again I will make this more painful." Atemu threatened her.

Sophia growled at him and Atemu took out his fingers and slammed his member inside of her, Sophia's eyes widen and she was able to scream in pain. Atemu pulled out to the tip and slammed right back into her cunt he kept going at his fast pace not caring if Sophia was in pain, Sophia couldn't scream anymore she started to moan as the pain turned to pleasure.

"Master, more fuck me more." Sophia moaned.

'Eh? What's going on with me? I shouldn't be enjoying this but yet I do.' Sophia thought.

"You little whore, Ra you're so tight and hot your body belongs to me." Atemu grunted.

Atemu thrust even harder and Sophia moaned louder, she felt her climax was about to come up she thrust her hips backwards making Atemu go deeper. Sophia teased Atemu by letting her walls contrast against and he smacked her ass repeatedly which caused Sophia to become even tighter. Atemu groaned and thrust even faster and harder.

"Master, I'm cumming!" Sophia moaned.

"So am I." Atemu grunted.

"Master!" Sophia shouted as she climaxed.

Atemu thrust a few more times and grunted out Sophia's name as he stilled and came inside. Sophia shivered as the hotness of her master's cum was spurting inside her staining her as his.

~END OF RAPE SORTA OF?~

Sophia panted and winced as Atemu pulled out of her, he saw blood and cum coming out her and was going on the bed, he took her wrist out of the handcuffs and to his surprise he saw a dark purple aura glow around Sophia and healed her wounds on her back. Atemu backed away from and noticed that Sophia wasn't moving he moved in closer to find her asleep on his bed, he sighed and got in falling asleep next to her having questions in his mind of how and what the aura that surrounded Sophia was.

* * *

Yea, sorry if this chapter suck and too short

Next Chapter: Atemu asked Sophia about her life.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or the song Candy Shop by 50 Cent

Chapter 5: Questioning and relaxing

Atemu woke up the next day to find something warm that was laying on his body, he covered his eyes from the sunlight and looked down to see Sophia sleeping on his chest and he remembered from what happen yesterday he started to get hard again as Atemu remembered the tightness of Sophia and how well her body was able to fit all of him.

Sophia shifted in her sleep and started to wake up from the warmth of her breathing pillow. Wait breathing pillow? Sophia looked a muscular, bronze chest and looked up to the smirking Atemu, she blushed and looked away from him.

"Master, good morning I'm sorry about what happen...I" Sophia stopped as Atemu grabbed her chin making her looking at him.

"Good morning to you too, Sophia-chan I had a great time punishing you yesterday, who knew that you be great in sex. I need to take you again." Atemu said.

Sophia felt saddened that all Atemu sees in her is a sex slave and a filthy commoner, she looked away from and ran to her room, slamming the door behind her locking it. Atemu got up and banged on her door, well he tried to but got electrocuted and he saw that the door was being blocked by magic, so he took a bath and got dress in his jewelry and royal attire until he heard a knock on the door.

"Enter." Atemu commanded.

Bakura, Marik, Seto and Yami along with their personal servants walked in with plates of food in their hands, Atemu snorted and sat on his bed Bakura saw the blood and semen stains on it and chuckled and patted Atemu on the back.

"Finally! Our little Atemu got laid." Bakura announced.

"Bakura!" Ryou shouted.

"Who was the lucky girl?" Mairk asked.

Mailk and Jou gulped who were hoping that it wasn't Sophia, because if it was then they would have to deal with her rage later on today. Atemu pointed to Sophia's door and everyone was silent while Jou and Malik were panicking in their minds.

Yugi fainted and Ryou was trying to bring him back to the living, while Seto was chewing Atemu out about it and Bakura and Mairk were on the floor rolling with laughter, Yami went to Sophia's door and heard her crying. Yami, he wasn't really cruel like his brother he just became cold hearted after an incident that happened to him a long time ago and he got along with Yugi really well by talking to him and trying to get to know him and apologized to him for what he did to him the other day, was about to knock on the door by Jou stopped him.

"What's wrong?" Yami asked.

"Sophia is blocking her door with magic and before you ask I can't tell you why or how Sophia has magic." Jou said.

Both of them went up to the door and sighed, "Sophia, we know that you won't come out but we're sorry for pulling that prank on you." Jou began.

"We know you're mad at us, please can you come on out?" Malik asked.

Everyone waited for her reaction and the magic on the door disappear and Jou felt an aura of anger coming from the door, it was slammed opened and Sophia stepped out with her eyes glowing a deep red.

"I believe you two have forgotten what nickname I was branded with did you." Sophia said lowly.

Jou and Malik stepped away from her as she walked towards them, they were shaking with fear and clinging onto each other. Sophia cracked her knuckles and smiled evilly which send a shiver down both Jou's and Malik's spine.

"Let me remind you." Sophia said.

Jou and Malik screamed as the others watched them get beat up by Sophia, Bakura and Mairk were terrified of the girl now knowing not to get on her bad side, Seto and Yami were thinking the same thing while Atemu was watching with bewilderment as he saw the strength Sophia had and thinking that she could have done that to him but she didn't he now realized his actions towards her and now he felt like lowest scum on the face of the Earth.

Sophia finished beating up on Jou and Malik, "Now you know why people call me the hell bitch. Don't you two ever a stunt like that again." Sophia said.

The two boys nodded and ran to their boyfriends and were hiding behind them, Sophia sighed and sat down as Yugi finally woke and hugged his cousin asking if she was already Sophia reassured him that she was alright. Atemu tapped Sophia's shoulder and was shifting nervously.

"What is it master?" Sophia asked.

"Please you have my permission to call me by my real name and I like to say that I'm sorry for how I treated you and your cousin. I was a real jerk I know that you don't like me but..." Sophia stopped Atemu and looked at him in the eye.

"I never said I didn't like you, yeah you were a jerk and a dick to me and Yugi. I forgive you but do what you did to me again I won't forgive you and I will beat you up." Sophia said.

Atemu gave a genuine smile, "Thank you." He said.

"But is one thing," Sophia walked towards him and lean into his ear, "If you have any problems you can find me and I can fix them even if you need some relief I can do it for you." Sophia whispered.

Atemu blushed red and he was lucky that he had tan and he knew the other meaning behind it, Sophia smirked and went back to sitting down all of them started to eat their breakfast and since there wasn't a meeting until high noon all of them decided to relax.

Jou got idea and he knew Sophia might not like it, "Hey Sophia." Jou said.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Could dance for us?" Jou asked.

"What?! No, I'll mess up and I'll get embarrassed." Sophia said.

Ryou and Yugi did the puppy dog eyes on her and Sophia gave in, "Fine I'll do it but I know the right song give me a minute to dress up and I need you four as well." Sophia said.

She ran into her room with the four servants and closed her door and got them all dressed up. Bakura sat down in a chair and Mairk was sitting in the other chair next to while Yami and Seto sat on the floor and Atemu still sitting on the bed.

"Are you boys ready?" Sophia called from the inside.

"Yes, we're ready." Yami called back.

A song started to play with Egyptian like music background and the lyrics started.

Yeah

uh huh

so seductive

Sophia and the four boys came out wearing tight red leather shorts and they started to sway their hips in time with the music and the other men just stare at them with their eyes widen.

I'll take you the candy shop

I'll let you lick the lollipop

Go'head girl, don't you stop

Keep going 'til you hit the spot (woah)

Sophia sanged the next verse

I'll take you to the candy shop

Boy one taste of what I got

I'll have you spending all you got

Keep going 'til you hit the spot (woah)

You can have it your way, how do you want it

You gon'back that thing up or should I push up on it

Temperature rising, okay lets go to the next level

Dance floor jam packed, hot as teakettle

I'll break it down for you, baby its simple

If you be a nympho, I'll be a nympho

In the hotel or in the back of the rental

On the beach or in the park, it's whatever you into

Got the magic stick, I'm the love doctor

Have friends teasin you 'bout how sprung I gotcha

Wanna show me how you work it baby, no problem

Sophia and the lights went in front of their master and sat on their laps and started to roll their hips on to them, Atemu was surprised at the perform he was seeing a different side of Sophia and the others.

Get on top then get bouncing round like a low rider

I'm seasons vet when it comes to this shit

After you work up a sweat you can play with the stick

I'm trying to explain baby the best way I can

I melt in your mouth , not in your hands (ha ha)

I'll take you the candy shop

I'll let you lick the lollipop

Go'head girl, don't you stop

Keep going 'til you hit the spot (woah)

Sophia lean to Atemu's ear again and caressed his cheek she whispered.

I'll take you to the candy shop

Boy one taste of what I got

I'll have you spending all you got

Keep going 'til you hit the spot (woah)

Sophia decided to end the song and dance there, she got off of Atemu's lap so did the boys and they all started laughing. They went to to her room to change back to their regular clothes, once they came out Bakura grabbed Ryou's wrist, Mairk grabbed Malik's wrist and Seto grabbed Jou's wrist leaving Yami,Yugi, Sophia, and Atemu on their own.

"Oh boy, we won't be seeing them until high noon today." Yami said.

Atemu looked at Sophia and felt a strong power of magic within her. He was wondering about her past and how she was able to gain shadow magic if she didn't come from a royal family or noble family.

"Sophia, I have a question for you." Atemu said.

Sophia looked at him, "What is it Atemu?" She asked.

Atemu loved the way Sophia said his name, "How are you able to gain shadow magic if you weren't born into nobility or the royal family?" Atemu asked.

Sophia looked away from him, "I can't tell you not because I don't want to I do want to tell you but now is just not the right moment. I'm sorry." Sophia said.

"I was afraid you say that but when will you tell me?" Atemu asked.

Sophia gave a small smile, "You'll find out when the time comes Atemu." She said.

Yami and Yugi left to go back to their room and Sophia started to work on her chores the first thing she did was wash the bed sheets and put a fresh clean in one on the bed.

Sophia was scrubbing the floors and didn't see that Atemu was watching her. He was thinking about how he could pay Sophia back from putting up with his attitude towards her, Sophia finished scrubbing the floor and started to dust around the room Atemu got up and grabbed her duster.

"Atemu, what are you doing?" Sophia asked.

"I want to show you something." Atemu said.

Sophia followed Atemu to a secret pathway and Atemu told her to close her eyes, she did and Atemu grabbed her wrist and showed her to the palace gardens and Sophia opened her eyes she gasped as she looked at the beautiful flowers and a butterflies landed on her nose which made her giggle. Atemu loved the heavenly sound of it until he heard another voice from within the gardens.

"Mana are you here?" Atemu asked.

"Awww Atemu, you ruined my surprised." Mana whined when she popped her head up from the flowers.

"Aren't you supposed to be in your lessons with Mahado?" Atemu asked as he folded his arms on his chest.

"But he's so boooooooooooring." Mana whined.

"That may be true, but you need to deal with it so you can the best magician ever." Atemu said.

Mana pouted and saw Sophia looking at them, Mana smiled and ran towards to Sophia knocking her down to the ground with a cheeky smile on her face.

"Hi I'm Mana, Atemu's and Yami's best friend and you are?" Mana asked.

"I'm Sophia, Atemu's personal servant." Sophia said.

"Wow, Atemu never have a personal servant you must be his first, oh you have pretty hair can I put flowers in it?" Mana asked excited.

"Um sure." Sophia said.

Mana got off her and Sophia sat up turning her back to Mana and she started to put some blue and red flowers in her hair, Atemu sat down near the small pond where two fish were swimming in circles like the signs of Yin and Yang. Mana finished and called Atemu he looked up at them and his breath was taken away as he saw Sophia looked even more beautiful with the flowers and the glow of the sunlight.

'Beautiful? She's awesome and besides she's a commoner, royalty and peasants don't mix.' Atemu thought sadly.

Mana smirked and thought of many plans to help push Sophia and Atemu together, she said goodbye to them and left the garden to go back to Mahado Sophia told Atemu that it was high noon and he should get to the throne room. Atemu nodded and the two left the garden as well going to the throne room where the guards opened the door them, Atemu walked up to his throne and Sophia was on her knees next to him and Yami was sitting in the throne next to him with Yugi on his knees as well. The council and the high priests were standing onto the side.

"Let the meeting begin." Atemu said.

"First thing, my pharaoh is that Lord Mazaki and Lord Wong are coming to give their annual report of their land they being in company with their daughters Lady Anzu and Lady Vivian." The Councilman Amen said.

The five boys groaned inwardly knowing that Anzu and Vivian were known to highly annoying and they also ruin the pace of the palace by punishing slaves and servants for the littlest things, also they were always going after Yami and Atemu along with Bakura, Mairk, Malik, and Jou playing pranks on them all the time.

"Thank you for informing me, what's next?" Atemu asked.

"We have a few criminals to sentence and some citizens coming for request." Another council member said.

Atemu told the guards to bring in the first criminal in and the guards brought in a young boy whose head was hanging low not showing his face.

"What are his crimes?" Atemu asked.

Seto stepped up and opened a scroll, "This young man had stolen from three market shops. How do you plead?" Seto asked the boy.

"Guilty." The young boy said.

Atemu looked at the boy, "Why did you steal from those merchants?" Atemu asked the boy.

"Because my family is poor and we needed the food, the lord from where I am keeps taxing and now we have no more money." The young boy said.

"Which Lord is it?" A priest named Shada asked.

"Lord Wong, high priest." The boy answered.

Atemu sighed and knew that Lord Wong was a greedy man and does nothing to stop his daughter from trying to seduce his brother thinking that she would be made a queen, "I will speak with Lord Wong when he comes and for your punishment you will work in the mines for three weeks." Atemu said.

"I accept your decision Pharaoh." The young boy said grateful.

"Bring in the next criminal." Atemu said.

A guard took the young boy out of the throne room and the next guard brought in the next criminal and Sophia had a bad feeling about this man, she looked at Yugi who nodded at her and then she looked at the other three boys who nodded at her. Sophia used her magic to have a dagger in her hand that was behind her back.

"What is his crimes?" Atemu asked.

"This man killed an entire family, stole all of their money and set their home one fire with the dead bodies within it. How do you plead?" Seto asked the man.

"Not guilty." The man said.

Atemu glared at him, "How dare you say that?! You killed an entire and you expect to go free!" Atemu shouted in anger.

"You don't deserve any mercy." Yami added.

"I deemed you guilt, guards take him to the dungeons and I will decide his punishment." Atemu ordered.

The guards grabbed the man, he smirked and punch one of the guards in the stomach and kicked the other one in the face, he grabbed the guards sword and got himself free from his chains and the priest tried to attack him, but he dodged all of their attacks and charged towards Atemu it seem everything was moving in slow motion until Sophia blocked the attack from the criminal. Sophia kicked the man in the face knocking him down the stairs and she tackled him to the ground struggling to pin him down, until she broke his left arm by twisting it which made him scream in pain then she pushed on the pressure point on his neck making him go unconscious.

"Guards take him to the dungeons and his death sentence for attacking me and the royal court will be tomorrow morning when Ra raises." Atemu said.

Two guards name Honda Hiroto and Ryuji Otogi grabbed the unconscious man and dragged him out of the throne and the two guards who got hit were being healed by Isis. Sophia sighed and rolled her shoulder from being so stiff, she backflipped and took her place back next to Atemu, all of the council members except for Seto, Bakura, and Marik, were all surprised by her strength and they could sense the intense magic within her.

"Pharaoh, may I make a suggestion?" His uncle Aknadin asked.

"What is it Priest Aknadin?" Atemu addressed him.

"Should we trust this girl who is your personal slave?" He asked with disdain.

Atemu glared at him, "The correct term for it is servant, and yes we should trust her she just save my life which I thank her." Atemu said with a smile.

Sophia smiled back and the priest were surprise to see their pharaoh smile again they all thought that he lost all of his happiness after the death of the late pharaoh but this girl was bringing it back and it was a good sign.

Aknadin frowned, "Then she wouldn't mind if we check her soul along with the other servants since it seems they are close to her." Aknadin said.

Atemu looked at Sophia who shook her head and then at Yugi and the others who seem that they didn't mind either. Sophia jumped from her seat and the others joined her and lined up with Sophia being first, Shada walked in front of her.

"The Millennium Scales will judge the weight the goodness in your heart." Shada said.

Sophia nodded and the Eye of Horus glowed and the scales remained the same until it started to tip with the good going up and was trying to balance with the bad, everyone was surprise to see the result of the scales going to the top with good being greater than the bad. Shada moved to Yugi who was the same result so did the others. Karim went next holding the Millennium Key and opened Sophia's mind to see three doors, the first one showed her innocence and childlike room which was block by some strange magic, the second door showed a power of light magic and the last door was holding great power of the shadows. Karim gasped and looked at Sophia with questioning in his eye when he tried to destroy a memory block on her mind but it didn't work.

"Karim what did you see in her mind?" Isis asked.

"I saw three doors one door was of her innocence and her childhood memories which is blocked by a magical barrier which I believe was place on her and the other door show her light magic which is very stronger so is her dark soul room which has greater shadow magic, in no disrespect, than our great pharaoh." Karim said.

"You see we need to get rid of her or she use her shadow magic against us!" Aknadin shouted.

"Hold your tongue Aknadin! I haven't seen her use her shadow magic yet don't go making assumption without facts first!" Atemu shouted back at him.

"It's okay Pharaoh," Sophia spoke up, "I have been going through this treatment since I was little it's fine with me." Sophia said.

"No, I can't stand that from now anyone says anything about you because of your powers then I will give them a piece of my mind." Atemu said.

Sophia pouted, "If you wish." She said with a shrug in her shoulders.

Karim did the rest of the others soul room to see that they had two different rooms which held their light magic, next was Aknadin who looked at Sophia with lust and disdain, who used his millennium eye to extract her ka and what everyone didn't expect to come out of her were three ka one was a long red dragon with two mouths and four yellow eyes with big wings and two arms it was the Egyptian God Slifer the Sky Dragon and the other ka was a kuriboh with angel wings and the last ka was very muscular man with wild dark lime green hair he had a dark purple mask on with red vampiric wings it was the Dark Master Zorc.

The priest were stunned to see one of the legendary Egyptian Gods rest inside this girl, Atemu was stunned as well since he had two ka who were the other Egyptian Gods and he watched Sophia pet Slifer as he let out a loud purr, and Winged Kuriboh was nuzzling her cheek she petted him as well while Zorc was glaring at the pharaoh and was about to walked towards him.

"Zorc if you lay a hand on him, I will punish you!" Sophia's shouted with her shadow magic flaring which made Zorc become of afraid of her and hide behind Slifer who rolled his eyes.

Atemu got from his throne and walked down towards her, Yami watched his brother carefully in case if he gets attack from one of Sophia's ka. Atemu looked at her and then at Slifer who was giving a low growl as a warning he touch Slifer and Slifer gave a low purr as Atemu continue the treatment.

"How? How are you able to have an Egyptian god as your ka along with the dark master?" Atemu asked.

Sophia looked away from him, "I told you I can't tell you until it's time but the only things I can tell you is that I'm not from Egypt that's all I can tell you." Sophia said.

Sophia let her ka's go back in her soul and Aknadin said that there was no point in looking at the other four's soul since it would be a waste. Atemu dismissed the meeting and all of the priest started to talk about Sophia and it was mostly good things.

Atemu and Sophia walked back to his room in silence, Sophia was to about get his bath ready but Atemu told her not to that she could go to bed early, Sophia was surprised and said goodnight to him and went in her room.

Atemu sighed and went in the bathroom he start the warm water in the tub and put in relaxing oils he took off his royal attire and got in, he washed himself and got out not caring about walking around naked. He got in his king sized and fell asleep with dreams of the silver haired girl.

* * *

Wow, that was the longest chapter ever. Well that's chapter 5

R&R


	6. Chapter 6

Here's chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh

Chapter 6: Arrival of the lords

Atemu woke up and he felt that he was sticky, he lifted the covers and groaned at the results he had a wet dream about Sophia. He heard a door open and Sophia came out rubbing the sleep out of her eye cutely, she gave him a sleepily smile.

"Good morning Atemu, did you sleep well?" She asked.

Atemu was remembering the wet dream he had and started to get hard but he covered it with his leg, "Yes, I slept well and you?" Atemu asked.

"I slept well too. But I have a bad feeling about the lords coming with their daughters like-" Sophia gasped and held her head in pain.

Atemu ran towards her and held her close as the pain of her vision was coming.

~VISION~

Sophia was standing on the balcony rubbing her large stomach coming on her last month. She didn't sense or noticed a figure in black was walking behind her and wrapped his arms around her chest and had a cloth in the other hand.

Sophia struggled to get free and the figure put the cloth on her nose, the smell of it made her eyes grow heavy and the figure put her over his shoulder and jumped from the balcony.

~END OF VISION~

Sophia panted and her headache started to go away until she gasped in pain again holding her head.

~MEMORY START~

Sophia ran to her mothers room as her uncles were rushing to the front since the household was being attack from some forces from Egypt. Sophia walked in and saw her mother packing up the gold her mother's family have achieved and Molly walked up to her daughter.

She hugged her daughter and handed Sophia some books that were covered in a long cloth.

"Sophia, my little princess you need to have these and once you are older you need to read them." Molly said.

Sophia looked worried, "Why mama?" She asked.

"Because you must carry on my mission and protect the pharaoh and his royal court, and protect your cousins. Keep up with your training and never give up I love you baby girl. Makeo!" Molly shouted.

Her older brother ran and nodded as he picked up Sophia who cried out to her mother.

~End of Memory~

Sophia fainted in Atemu's arms as the pain went away. Atemu called for a guard who came rushing in and Atemu ordered them to get his brother and his cousin along with Bakura and Marik, the guards saluted to him and left following their Pharaoh's order.

Atemu put Sophia on his bed and took a quick bath and got dress just as Yami and the others came in Yugi called out his cousins name and held her hand.

"Did Sophia had a vision?" Ryou asked.

"I don't know, she was about to say something then she just gasp and grabbed her head like she was in pain it happen twice." Atemu said.

Ryou moved towards Sophia and used his light magic to heal the pain in Sophia's head. She groaned in pain and tries to sit but her head was kicking.

"What happen? " She asked in pain.

"You had a vision, didn't you?" Malik asked.

"Yea not only that I saw a part of my memory." Sophia said.

"You did what was it about." Atemu asked eager to about the girl's past.

"Nice try Atemu, I can't tell you that or my vision only Ryou and Yugi since Jou and Malik have big mouths I can't tell them anything." Sophia said.

Atemu,along with Jou and Malik, pouted Sophia chuckled lowly and she tried to stand and she felt dizzy, Atemu ordered Honda to get Isis and to bring a potion for dizziness. Honda nodded and left as Ryuji came in.

"Pharaoh you and the high priest are request to be with council at the gate. Lord Mazaki and Lord Wong are nearing the palace." Ryuji said.

Atemu and the boys groaned while Sophia and Yugi were confuse about it, Ryuji looked at her and smiled at her. Sophia smiled back and asked Atemu why all of them groaned when Ryuji mentioned the two lords who were coming with their daughters, Atemu explained to them about what happen when he and Yami first met the two girls and how they kept trying to seduce them so they could become queen, which would never happen, but all they want is the money and power as queen. Sophia and Yugi didn't like the sound of those two girls and they weren't looking forward to meet them either, Isis came in and gave Sophia the potion which tasted disgusting and she fell asleep.

Everyone left the room to go to the gate of the Palace and a guard ordered to open the gate. Once the large stone was open, two carriages came in and the slaves rushed over to open the door for Lord Mazaki and his daughter Anzu Mazaki and Lord Wong with his daughter Vivian Wong, Anzu smiled once she saw Atemu she was about to run towards him but her father held her in place unfortunately for Yami Vivian ran towards him and started to shamelessly flirting with him which Yami hated and Yugi felt jealous of the girl trying to get Yami's attention.

"Welcome Lord Mazaki and Lord Wong please let my slaves escort your personal belongings to your guest room in the east side of the palace and we can discuss the reports tomorrow for now let's get you settled in." Atemu said.

Atemu and his council walked back in palace with the two lords and their daughters, Anzu walked up to Atemu and link her arm around his. Atemu looked down at her with an emotionless expression on his face he tried to get his arm out of her grip, but he couldn't.

"Atemu-kins did you miss me I missed you." Anzu said.

"No, Anzu I didn't miss you since I was busy running my kingdom, now let go of my arm and you don't have my permission to call me by my name." Atemu said coldly.

Anzu pouted which Atemu and the others thought was that it made her look even uglier. Yami was having the same problem with Vivian and Yugi kept staring at them with jealousy he knew that Yami didn't like her he just couldn't control himself, Yami saw a green aura surrounding Yugi and he remembered from his lesson's that lights could let out aura of their emotions and he smirked as he saw Yugi burning his eyes turn Vivian's head with his glare which looked like a pout.

'So the little one is jealous of Wong next to me, I won't do that stupid stunt Seto did when he tried to tell his feelings for Jou.' Yami thought.

The stunt he was talking about was when Seto had gotten an idea of saying that he already had someone and he thought it would get Jou jealous, but it back fired because Jou tried to jump off a very high balcony and Seto had to tell him the truth of that he was in love with Jou. Yami didn't know what was going through his cousin's mind when he thought of that plan, and Yami did fell in love with Yugi when he first saw him when he was in front of him in the village Yugi and his cousin used to live at he thought Yugi was an angel since he would always think about other than himself, he was kind, smart, cute, and a very challenging player in games. Yami sighed as he tuned out Vivian's non stop chatting until an excepted spider came down right in her face she screamed and ran to her father Yugi gently grabbed the spider and let it crawl out the window.

Vivian's father tried to calm her down while Atemu felt a headache on come from her screaming and Anzu using the situation to feel up on him. He told everyone that he was going to his bed chambers to rest Anzu tried to follow him but her father said that they should rest too Anzu pouted and followed her father to their room on the east side of the palace since they weren't allow to go on the west. Vivian and her father did the same everyone else went to the lounge to relax.

Atemu walked in his bed chambers to see Sophia still asleep, he walked to the other side and took off his crown and his other jewelry. He laid down next to her and caress her cheek noticing that the sunlight made her look like angel he saw a strand of her hair and he moved it out of her face putting it behind her stirred and cuddle close to Atemu's chest smelling his scent she sighed and kept sleeping Atemu wrapped his arms around her shoulder and back smelling her scent of vanilla and lavender he fell asleep.

* * *

Thats chapter 6 and yes Yugi will be a little OOC when Vivian is trying to seduce Yami.

Next Chapter: Sophia and Yugi get their first encounter with Anzu and Vivian.

Review!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh

Chapter 7: First Encounter and confession

Late in the afternoon, Sophia woke up and saw that she was asleep on Atemu's chest she always thought that Atemu looked cute when he was asleep since he looked more relax and more of his age. Sophia placed her hand on his cheek and gently kissed his lips. Atemu opened his eyes as he felt warm soft lips on his, he looked down to see Sophia kissing him, he deepen the kiss forcing his tongue into her mouth making Sophia moan.

They stopped the kiss and Sophia looked at him with embarrassment, Atemu touch his lips and smiled at her.

"I'm so sorry Atemu I didn't mean to kiss you." Sophia said.

"I don't mind since most of your first are mine and my first are yours. We took each others first kiss." Atemu said.

Sophia blushed and she asked Atemu if he wanted anything to eat, Atemu nodded and she got up from the bed until Atemu smacked her in the ass making her yelped. Sophia pouted and left his bed chambers, Atemu licked his lips and loved the taste of sweets that came from Sophia.

Sophia was walking down the hall to the kitchen since she memorized it once she started to getting a lot of things for Atemu she was almost to the kitchen until she heard a voice calling her she turned around and saw Anzu, who wasn't suppose to be on the west side of the palace, was walking towards.

"Slave, I want to go in my room and clean, then go down to the dungeons and clean that up too." Anzu ordered her.

Sophia growled inwardly, 'This little bitch better shut the fuck up or I'm punching her in the face.' Sophia thought.

Sophia said nothing and did nothing that made Anzu angry and called for some guards who came.

"What is it Lady Anzu?" Ryuji asked.

"Take this slave to the dungeon and give her 25 lashes for not doing my orders." Anzu said.

Ryuji and Honda look at Sophia who shrugged her shoulders and Anzu was getting angrier by the minute as the two guards didn't do anything to Sophia.

"Well!? Why are you two standing there like idiots! Punish this little slave bitch!" Anzu shouted.

Sophia's eyes narrowed and her hand glowed a dark purple aura her eyes had no pupils and it was glowing too with the eye of horus glowing on her forehead . Honda looked behind Anzu and was now scared he tapped Ryuji's arm.

"What?" He asked.

"Something is wrong with Sophia." Honda said.

Ryuji looked at Sophia, who floated towards them with anger, Anzu turn away and screamed out loud. The others heard her and ran towards the spot, Jou and Malik tackled Sophia to the ground before she could attack Anzu, Sophia let a demonic growl and Atemu told Jou and Malik to let her go.

"Atemu do you know what you're saying?!" Jou shouted like he was crazy.

"Sophia will kill you if we let gooooooo!" Malik shouted as Sophia used some of her shadow magic to knock Jou and Malik off of her.

Sophia moved fast to get to Anzu, but Atemu grabbed her wrist and pushed her against the wall and put both of hands in one of his hands while he used his weight to make sure Sophia didn't kick him. He grabbed her chin and his millennium puzzle started to glow making the eye of Horus on his forehead as well.

"Calm down Sophia, don't rely on anger you're better than this." Atemu said calmly.

Sophia started to relax the glow on her hands and eyes she returned back to normal head, "Atemu I'm sorry." She said before she fainted.

Atemu's millennium puzzle and his forehead stopped glowing he picked up Sophia bridal style.

Anzu walked in front of him, "Oh Atemu thank you for saving me from this horrible slave, you should kill her since she tried to hurt me and she didn't do what I order her." Anzu said with a smile.

Atemu glared at her, "First of all she was following the rules as mine personal servant which means you can't order her and also I heard everything you said since I was walking to check on Sophia and you're not allow on the west side now go back to your room now!" Atemu yelled at her.

"Yes, Pharaoh." Anzu said scared and left the west side.

Atemu sighed and walked back to his bedchambers where he gently put Sophia down, he took off his jewelry again and fell right back to sleep.

* * *

Early in the morning, Yugi woke up and went out of his room about to wake up Yami until he heard a knock at the door. Yugi went to answer and saw Vivian Wong standing there with her arms across her chest and a frown on her face.

"Hello, Lady Wong how can I help you?" Yugi said calmly.

"Where's Yami at?" Vivian asked rudely.

"Prince Yami is still asleep." Yugi said.

"Well, let me in so I can wake him up."Vivian said.

"I'm sorry Lady Vivian I can not do that." Yugi said back.

"Why you little brat?" Vivian hissed.

"Because I'm only to listen to Prince Yami's order and also he told me to never allow anyone in the room when he is asleep, now good day to you Lady Vivian." Yugi said.

Vivian was about to say something, but Yugi slammed the door in her face. Yugi heard Yami chuckled as he sat up with a smirk on his face, he got out of bed and walked towards Yugi who looked away from him with a blush on his face.

"I know it was rude and disrespectful." Yugi said.

"No, I know that you're jealous of Vivian." Yami said.

"No, I-I'm n-not." Yugi lied.

"I can read you like a book Yugi, I saw a green aura around you and from my learning from Mahado that means jealousy." Yami said.

Yugi was shaking and unexpectedly wrapped his arms around Yami's neck and kissed him. Yami was surprised and closed his eyes as he wrapped his arm around Yugi's waist and deepen the kiss until Yugi wiggled in his arm Yami stopped the kiss. Yugi rested his head on Yami's chest and looked up to him with a blush on his face.

"I guess you feel the same way I do, don't you?" Yugi asked.

Yami smiled and kissed Yugi's forehead, "Of course I do little one." Yami said.

Yugi pout, "I'm not that short, besides you're not that tall either." Yugi said.

Yami laughed and Yugi thought his laugh was heavenly to listen to, "No, it's not because of your height Yugi, I always wanted to call you that." Yami said.

"Oh, well I guess we can tell everyone that we're together now and I can rub it in Vivian's ugly face." Yugi said proudly.

Yami shook his head and chuckled as he kissed his boyfriend.

* * *

I found got Yugi and Yami together and yes I will do a chapter mostly Yami and Yugi soon.

Next Chapter: Yami and Yugi tell the others and started forming plans to help Atemu and Sophia.

Review!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh

Chapter 8: News

Yami and Yugi were heading towards the dining room where they saw Atemu sitting at the head of the table with Sophia kneeling next to him. Seto and Jou were having an argument while Ryou and Malik were talking about something and Bakura and Marik were bored. Yami cleared his throat which caused the others to look at them.

"I have something to say, me and Yugi are now dating." Yami said proudly as he wrapped his arm around Yugi's waist making him blush.

Jou and the others went over to Yugi congratulating him while Atemu and the others did the same thing for Yami. Sophia just watched them with blank eyes and sadness, Yugi saw it and knew that his cousin will be silent until someone or something could make her feel better this wasn't the first time this happen to her.

Atemu's said that everyone could relax and do their own devices while he had to deal with some paperworks in his study. Sophia got up and left the dining room to go to the garden, Yugi and Yami went into the lounge with the others Jou and Malik were playing on the Xbox 360 with Bakura and Marik, Ryou and Seto were reading a book.

"Yugi what's with your cousin?" Yami asked.

"She's guilty about what happen yesterday." Yugi said.

"But she didn't do anything that was Anzu's fault." Yami said.

"She knows that, but she will still feel guilty so she just keep her emotions in and goes into an emotionless phase and I know how to get her back to normal." Yugi said.

"How?" Yami asked.

"Cousin is in love with Atemu and Atemu is in love with her so we can help them get together." Yugi said.

"Did you say a plan? I wanna help." Ryou said putting down his book.

"I wanna help too." Jou said once he stop playing the game.

"Us too!" Malik and Marik shouted.

Bakura and Seto just grunted as agreement since they were sick of Atemu being lovesick or sending obvious glances at Sophia when everyone could clearly tell that they love each other. Yugi smiled and started to tell them his first plan of getting them together.

* * *

Yeah this was a short chapter sorry.

Next Chapter: Yugi's plan starts

Review!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Matchmaking Plans

Warning: There is a lemon

Yugi's plan was to make the floor very waxy and once Atemu and Sophia were walking towards each other, Sophia would fall first then Atemu will fall on top of her and they would confess their love to each other. Jou and Malik made the floor in the hallway to Atemu's room super waxy and now all they have to do is wait, the seven of them were hiding behind a wall and they heard Atemu's door open where Sophia came out and once she stepped onto the waxy floor she screamed as she fell on the floor. Atemu heard her scream and ran out of his study and stepped on the floor slipping and sliding, he crashed into Sophia in which he fell on top of her, Sophia blushed and tried to get Atemu off of her and kept falling over each other.

"Well that didn't work." Malik said.

"Okay, who else got an idea?" Yugi asked.

"I suggest we lock them in a room and they'll fuck each other like rabbits." Bakura said.

Ryou smacked Bakura in the back of his head, "I believe that we should let them tell each other on their own." Ryou said.

"You went along this plan." Jou said.

"But now I'm changing my answer, and if I had know that one of them could get hurt then I think we should leave them be." Ryou said.

"Ryou makes a good point." Yugi said starting to regret doing the plan he came up with.

"I have a plan, Yugi you know how Sophia likes to train." Jou said.

"Yeah, what about it?" Yugi asked.

"Maybe we can get Sophia to train and she'll use that as way to flirt with him and he have to confess to her." Jou said.

"Oh my god, I think Jou just came up with a good idea. Seto are you sure this is the same idiot you're dating?" Malik said.

"Why you?!" Jou shouted.

He pounced on him and the two started to fight, Atemu and Sophia were able to get back on the floor and walked into his bed chambers where Sophia screamed and closed her eyes to see a naked Anzu on his bed.

'I am now scared for life.' Sophia thought.

"Atemu, I'm ready for you." Anzu said seductively.

"Anzu get your fucking clothes and get the hell out of here now!" Atemu screamed at her.

Anzu quickly put on her clothes and ran out the room and fell onto the waxy floor, Jou and Malik looked they started laughing at her along with the others. Atemu sighed until he felt Sophia starting to rub his shoulders making him relax and they went in the bath chambers where Sophia took Atemu's clothes off and filled the tub with lukewarm water putting in soothing oils in it. She took off her clothes as well as Atemu got in he sighed in relief as Sophia massaged his shoulders and washed him off.

"You're the best Sophia-chan," Atemu noticed how silent she was and he turned around to see that Sophia's eyes were dull and blank, "Sophia get in the tub with me." Atemu said.

Sophia put the cloth on the side of the tub and walked in the bath with Atemu, she didn't look at him or anything. Atemu gently lifted her chin to make her look at him he moved closer to her and he wrapped his arms around her waist and gently kissed her. Sophia gasped and her eyes were showing life and color again she closed her eyes and moan in the kiss, Atemu deepen the kiss and taste Sophia again.

Atemu stopped the kiss and felt his member get hard, "Sophia I need you now." Atemu panted out.

Sophia could see lust and to her surprise love in his eye, "Let's go on the bed." Sophia said.

Atemu picked her up and he walked out of the bath chamber to his bed and he tossed Sophia onto the bed, she yelped and pouted at him while Atemu smirked and look in the drawer to take out a bottle of oil.

~START OF LEMON~

Atemu climbed on the bed and lean down on her neck, he started to lick on her neck. Sophia wiggled and Atemu started to suck on her neck making Sophia moaned he stopped and loved the mark of the hickey he made, he moved down to her breast and he squeezed them as well as pinching her nipples.

"Atemu!" Sophia moaned.

"Your breast are the softest I ever felt, and they're really big too I like that." Atemu said.

"Don't say such embarrassing things." Sophia said.

Atemu chuckled and sucked on her right breast while caressing her left one, Sophia moaned loudly as he continued his menstruated. Atemu stopped and licked his lips he moved down and licked her belly going down to her navel and dipped his tongue in it.

"Atemu-kun, stop teasing." Sophia moaned.

"Don't worry, I'll give you what you want soon." Atemu said.

Atemu pour some oil onto two of his fingers, he kissed her distracting her as he pushed one of his fingers inside her, he moved around inside of her and added the second finger Sophia moaned. Atemu was moving his fingers around looking for-

"Aah! Atemu!" Sophia moaned.

'Found it.' Atemu thought.

Atemu pumped his fingers hitting Sophia's g-spot, Sophia kept moaning and she felt her climax was coming. Atemu pulled out and spread her legs open he watch as Sophia's lewd fluids were leaking out of her he moved down to her cunt and licked her inner thigh Sophia gasped and tried to close her legs but Atemu's firm hands were holding her legs in place.

"Atemu, please don't it's so embarrassing." Sophia begged.

"Oh, I don't think this is embarrassing, you should be proud of your position many other women want to be you, there's a reason why I choose you." Atemu said.

"Huh, what is it?" Sophia asked.

Atemu sticked out his tongue and licked her walls, Sophia's eyes widen and moaned as Atemu sucked and licked her cunt. Sophia tried to control herself from having her orgasm, but she failed and came right in Atemu's mouth.

"Atemu-kun, I couldn't hold myself back." Sophia said.

Atemu swallowed every last drop and licked his lips, "You taste so sweet." He said.

Sophia blushed and Atemu settled between her legs and he put a good amount of oil on his throbbing, aching member he groan from the coolness and he pushed himself inside of Sophia being halfway in, Sophia moaned as Atemu kept pushing every inch of his impressive length.

"Atemu-kun." Sophia gasped out.

"You really are tight, you fit me in so perfectly." Atemu groaned.

Atemu slowly pulled himself out until the tip and moved back in slowly, Sophia moaned and moved her hips against him Atemu groaned and looked at her.

"Atemu-kun, move faster." Sophia begged.

Atemu smirked and slammed into Sophia's uterus making her scream in pleasure, Atemu kept going at his pace as Sophia sat a bit and kiss him. Atemu thrust his hips upwards while he sucked on her right breast Sophia moan let her tongue hang out.

"Atemu-kun, I...I...I love you." Sophia moaned.

Atemu stopped and looked up to her, he kissed her passionately and switched their position of him laying on his back while Sophia was top of him still kissing him.

Atemu stopped the kiss and smiled at her, "I love you too, I was afraid to tell you since I thought you hated me after everything I've done to you and Yugi." Atemu said.

"Like I said I never hated you, yes you was a jerk, but I show how much you changed and I have been in love of you when I looked at you when I used to be in chains, but enough of talking." Sophia said.

Sophia took Atemu's member out of her, she moan and went to the drawer and took out a camera.

Sophia blush, "Atemu-kun, could you take pictures of me during and after we finish making love?" She asked.

"Sure." Atemu said.

Sophia turned herself around where her ass was pointing towards Atemu, she stroke his member a few times and lowered herself until she was completely filled. Sophia started to move up and down on him and picked up the pace, Atemu put his hand on both of her ass cheeks and fondle it.

'Dear Ra, her butt is so big, soft, round, and I love it.' Atemu thought.

Sophia felt her stomach begin to tighten as her climax was about to come.

"Atemu-kun, go harder, faster I'm close." Sophia moaned.

Atemu sat up and put both of his hand on her breast and started to caress and squeeze them as he thrust even harder. The only sound within the room is skin slapping against each other, moans, and groans from the two, Sophia couldn't hold it back.

"ATEMU!" Sophia yelled as she came.

Her walls clenched around Atemu's member and he thrust a few more times until he groaned out Sophia's name as he came deep in her womb. Sophia groan as she was being filled with Atemu's thick cum. They both panted and Atemu pulled out of her gently so she wouldn't be in pain.

~END OF LEMON~

Atemu picked up the camera, he turned it on pointing it to Sophia who posed with cum leaking out of her cunt and with a smile doing the peace sign. He took another picture with Sophia having her legs bent and showing off her cum filled cunt with her smiling as her tongue was out doing two peace signs.

"So naughty Sophia-chan, who knew you like to take perverted photos." Atemu said.

Sophia blush and smile, "I only do it if I'm in a good mood and I always want to try it with you." Sophia said.

Atemu smiled and laid down next to her, Sophia moved closer to him and kissed his cheek. Atemu wrapped his arms around and the both of them fell asleep without noticing that Anzu had come back and looked at them with disbelief and anger.

Anzu glared at Sophia, "WHAT ARE DOING IN BED WITH MY ATEMU!" She shouted waking them up.

Sophia covered herself and was looking between Atemu and Anzu, Atemu glared at her and heard the others running towards them, Bakura snickered and laughed out loud.

"I told you so!" He shouted.

* * *

Ooooh! Atemu and Sophia get caught after their little activity.

Next Chapter: Atemu and Sophia explain themselves.

Review!


	10. Chapter 10

Me: oh my god

Atemu: what?

Me: I made it to the tenth chapter of this story! That's gotta mean something good, right?

Atemu: No

Me: *sniffle* And here I thought you were nice and sexy now forget it! *goes cry over somewhere*

Yami: now look what you did Atemu, you made the authoress cry. Please forgive Atemu and LadyBat269 doesn't own Yugioh.

Chapter 10: Explanation

~Last time~

Anzu glared at Sophia, "WHAT ARE DOING IN BED WITH MY ATEMU!" She shouted waking them up.

Sophia covered herself and was looking between Atemu and Anzu, Atemu glared at her and heard the others running towards them, Bakura snickered and laughed out loud.

"I told you so!" He shouted.

~Now on with the story~

Atemu glared at Anzu, "Get out of here!" Atemu shouted.

"You're not allowed in here Anzu, leave now!" Yami shouted.

"No! I will kill this slut for touching my Atemu!" Anzu growled.

"Don't call Sophia a slut, besides you should be calling yourself that since you have slept with guards and slaves male or female." Bakura said.

"Shut your mouth you faggot." Anzu hissed at him.

"Don't talk to one of the high priest like that!" Mana shouted as she ran towards.

'Could this get anymore embarrassing?' Sophia thought.

"Why you little brat how dare you talk to me like that!" Anzu yelled at her.

"I wouldn't call you a lady since you sleep around so much." Mana said smugly.

Anzu was about slap her until Yami grabbed her arm and glared at her which made Anzu fear him.

"Leave now, I'll have you thrown in the dungeons for coming here without permission twice and disobeying my brother's order." Yami threaten her.

Anzu let her arm out of Yami's grip and glared at Sophia again, "I will kill you bitch." Anzu hissed.

Sophia glared yet back at her, "I like to see you tried you spoil, rotten, bitchy little brat." Sophia said.

Anzu huffed and stomped out of the room going back to the east side of the palace, Bakura smirked at Sophia and Atemu and they didn't like the look on his face. Bakura turn towards the others and Mairk growled at him.

"Go ahead and say it!" Mairk shouted.

"I told you so, if we left them alone they would fuck like rabbits and confess so Mairk you own me 50 pieces of gold." Bakura said smugly.

Marik grumbled and handed Bakura a bag of 50 gold pieces, while the others shook their heads. Bakura noticed a camera on the floor and picked up he turned it on and Sophia widen her eyes.

"Wait don't look at it!" Sophia shouted.

Bakura looked at the photo that Sophia had taken his eyes widen and shouted he let Mairk see it, Mairk shouted and Sophia was blushing in embarrassment. The others were curious and looked at what Bakura and Marik looking at, their eyes widen and they looked at Sophia, who was hiding under the covers. Atemu frowned at them and use his shadow magic to grab the camera and Bakura smirked at him.

"Who knew your girlfriend was the kinky type." Bakura said.

"Get out now before my shadow magic is unleashed." Atemu warned them.

Bakura gave back the camera and all of them left and went to their own bed chambers, Atemu sighed and used his magic to close the door, he look at Sophia who was silently crying from the event that just happen, Atemu went under the covers and wrapped his arms around her.

"Don't listen to Anzu, she's not compare to you. Besides, my love only belongs to you and you do have a one up on her." Atemu said.

Sophia sniffle and looked at him, "Really?" She asked.

Atemu kissed her and let her rest her head on his chest, Sophia yawned and fell asleep Atemu smiled and fell asleep along with her.

* * *

In Anzu's room, she pacing back and forward gritting her teeth of how the stupid High Priest and that little brat embarrass her about her affairs with other people being other nobles or some of the lower class people. Anzu thought of herself being the most beautiful girl through Egypt and she always get what she wants even by force, she trying to think of a plan to get rid of the slut Atemu slept with and then the little brat and the others who stand in her way.

'I will be queen and have Atemu's wealth, even if I have to kill them.' Anzu thought.

Anzu figured out a plan, but she would need help with Vivian Wong and her father she smirked and went to bed with an evil smirk on her face dreaming about her plan.

* * *

Uh oh Anzu is thinking of a plan

Next Chapter: Yugi and Yami go on their first date.

Review!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh

Chapter 11: First Date

Late the afternoon on the next day, the gang were in the dining room having lunch and now Atemu had let Sophia sit next to him and was now more friendly to everyone which made everyone in the palace more happy. Anzu kept trying to seduce Atemu who ignored her and while her father would apologize to him about his daughter inappropriate behavior. Atemu would wave him off and the two would start talking about Lord Mazaki's report of how well his land was working out and how it benefit Atemu.

Yami would do the same thing with Vivian and ignore her attempts which made Vivian start threatening Yugi of not staying away from Yami, which made Sophia threaten Vivian back if she laid a hand on her cousin, Vivian had called some guards to punish Sophia, but the others already heard from Honda and Ryuji that Sophia and Yugi were personal servants to the prince and the pharaoh they didn't follow her order which made Vivian mad.

Yami and Atemu walked up to them and Yami told Vivian to leave the east side since she wasn't allow. Vivian whined about how Yugi was getting in their way of their love and Yami yelled at her saying that they never were in love with each other and he was dating Yugi. Vivian yelled at him and Yami was about to slap her, but Atemu stopped him and told Vivian that he could put her in the dungeon for yelling at the Crown Prince Vivian paled and left the area.

"Thanks Atemu, I thought I would have punched her in the face," Yami thanked his brother.

"No problem."Atemu said.

"Great,my whole day is ruin." Yami groaned.

"Hey, I have an idea why not if you two go on a date." Sophia said.

"That sounds like a good idea. What do you say Yami?" Yugi asked.

Yami blushed, "Um s-sure." Yami said.

Yugi smiled and got on his tippy toes and kissed Yami's cheek as he went with his cousin picking out an outfit. Yami went to his room and dragged Atemu along with him to help pick out an outfit for his date with Yugi.

* * *

Sophia had went to her closet and used a secret code to open a secret door (A/N: In honor of being a fan of chuggaaconroy, secret door! Secret door! Secret door! Secret door!) which showed a few more Egyptian outfits both in her size and in Yugi's side she let Yugi picked out the outfit he want, Yugi picked out a white tunic with amethyst stripe going down the middle and a top that was white as well, he picked out two sets of jewelry that were piercings of Kuriboh and golden bracelets that went on his legs, Sophia approved and Yugi decided to get in the bath chamber.

Sophia left the room and went into Yami's room where she saw Atemu standing there hold thrown clothes that were in Yami's closet and he couldn't pick out what outfit to wear. Sophia sighed and took the clothes out of Atemu's arms.

"Thank you, I swear Yami is like a girl." Atemu said.

Sophia cocked her eyebrow, "Oh and what's wrong about girls?" Sophia questioned him.

"Um well not all girls do this, but you have to admit girls do take a long time picking and deciding an outfit for a date or something important." Atemu said.

"Well, yes that is true but not all the time." Sophia said.

She turned towards Yami and stopped him she helped him figure out what kind of outfit he liked. Sophia picked out a white tunic that had a crimson stripe going down the middle and a white top with crimson designs on the sides.

Yami thanked Sophia and went into his bath chambers. Sophia neatly put away Yami's clothes even though Atemu told her not to, Sophia didn't mind and she told Atemu that she would be cooking the food for their date and she needed his help of setting up the dining room of being romantic Atemu nodded and left the room with her.

Sophia went into the kitchen where she told the cook and the servants that they had the night off from orders from the Pharaoh. The cook and her servants ask Sophia to say that they give their thanks to the pharaoh Sophia nodded and the cook left along with her servants. Sophia started to put on an apron and took out some ingredients of making the three appetizers, then making the main dish, after that she made a dessert that her mother would always make for her and her cousins.

* * *

~LATER~

Yugi finished with his long bath and got dressed in the outfit he put on his jewelry and put some black eyeliner on to make his eyes seem more innocence and bigger. Sophia walked in and escorted Yugi to the dining room where at the same time Atemu escorted Yami. Yami jaw opened as he look at Yugi who looked hotter with the eyeliner on and he looked even more like angle, Atemu hit him on the arm and Yami glared at him.

"Don't stare at Yugi like an idiot." Atemu whispered.

"You look great Yugi." Yami compliant him.

Yugi blushed, "Thank you Yami, you look great too." Yugi said.

Yami pulled Yugi's seat out and Yugi thanked him as he sat down, Yami pushed in his chair and sat down in his chair,Sophia came out with two goblets filled with red wine along with putting two plates in front of them and she bowed to them with smile on her face.

"Good evening gentlemen, I will your server for the night and I will start your night with an appetizer." Sophia said.

Yugi and Yami snickered at the acting Sophia was doing and they nodded, Sophia left the room and came back with three covered up plates.

"For appetizer you have calamari that is covered in sweet chile sauce, Spicy fried Lobster, and tune that is lightly season with pepper." Sophia said as she uncovered each plate.

Sophia left and Yugi started to put some of the calamari and spicy lobster on his plate while Yami put some tuna and lobster on his plate. Yami looked at it and took a bite out of the tuna his eyes widen at the taste he took a bite out of the lobster and the taste of the tuna blended with the lobster making it a heavenly taste.

"Wow, this is excellent. I didn't know your cousin can cook this well." Yami said.

"Yeah, all of her food is delicious she made curry for the festival and her winning apple pie." Yugi said.

They ate the rest of the appetizers by the time Sophia came back with the main dinner. She took their plates away and put two covered plates.

"Now for your main course, for Prince Yami you will have a 12 oz ribeye steak with mash potatoes and a ranch salad. For Yugi, you will be having the shrimp scampi with a ceasar salad. Please enjoy." Sophia said.

She left and Yami cheered with Yugi as they clinked their glasses together, Yami started to take a bite out of his ribeye steak and Yugi started to eat his Shrimp scampi. The two would talk about their family and other things that happen to them when they were younger, the two started to finish their dinner when Sophia came back to refill their glasses with wine and she took their plates away and came back with the last two plates.

"For your dessert is my mother's famous unmeltable ice cream cake." Sophia said.

"Yay!" Yugi cheered.

* * *

Sophia smiled and took the dirty dishes and went into the kitchen, where she started to wash the dishes until she sense someone walk in. Sophia turned her head to see Lord Mazaki and he looked at Sophia with a gentle smile.

"Hello Lord Mazaki would you like me to wash that for you?" Sophia asked.

"Oh why thank you." Lord Mazaki said as he gave her the bowl and Sophia washed it and read his mind.

"Lord Mazaki I know you want to say something to me go ahead and say it." Sophia said.

Lord Mazaki's eyes widen, "I apologize for my daughter's horrible behavior, her mother is the reason she is like this." He said.

Sophia waved him off, "It's not your fault, your wife should have seen what her actions done to influence your daughter it's your wife's fault not yours." Sophia said.

"Thank you and it was great to see you again ojo-sama." Lord Mazaki said.

Sophia looked at him, "How did you know?" She questioned.

"Your mother told me to make sure you're safe when I meet you soon as you were older and my don't you look like your mother." Lord Mazaki said with a smile.

Sophia looked around, "Do you have the other book my mother left behind?" Sophia whispered.

"Yes, I do and I have it hidden in my room luckily my daughter hasn't found it." He whispered back.

"That's good now do you know a spell that can take away a memory block?" Sophia asked.

"Yes, I do come by my room tomorrow and I will get rid of that memory block on you." Lord Mazaki said.

Sophia nodded and kept doing the dishes when Lord Mazaki left the kitchen with a calming mind knowing that the queen and the four princes were okay and happy with the pharaoh and the royal family.

* * *

Yugi and Yami finished eating their dessert and walked to the royal gardens where the moon was high in the sky, Yami looked at Yugi where the moonlight made him look more angelic than before and his eyes were shimmering from it as well.

Yugi looked at him, "What?" Yugi asked.

"Nothing, I was noticing how beautiful you look in the moonlight." Yami said.

Yugi blushed and looked down at his finger, "You really think so?" Yugi asked.

"Yes you are, not only from your looks but from your personality, I love you Yugi." Yami said.

"I love you too. I believe that's that first time we ever told each other we love each other." Yugi said with a small, gentle smile.

Yami moved closer and he lifted Yugi's chin where crimson and amethyst looked at each other and their faces moved closer and Yami's lips brushed against Yugi's lips. Yugi closed his eyes as Yami gently push his lips onto his giving him a gentle, passionate kiss. Yami deepen the kiss where his tongue mix with Yugi's, Yugi whimpered and Yami broke the kiss.

"Sweet as always." Yami said.

"Yami." Yugi whined pouting.

Yami chuckled and he picked up Yugi, who protest of him putting him down and he was not a little child, Yami didn't listen to him and kept walking to the his bed chambers where he tossed Yugi onto the bed, Yugi tried to glare at him and Yami pounced on him starting a makeout session.

* * *

Yes, that was foreshadowing and I am proud of myself for doing that and yes Lord Mazaki is an ally.

Also all of those food I just mention are real food from a restaurant called Ruth Chris's and I went there after my brother's graduation except the ice cream cake I made that up.

Next Chapter: Sophia gets the memory block off

Review!


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh

Chapter 12: Memory Restored

Sophia had woke up earlier than usual the next day, she looked up to see Atemu was already awake and she was surprised. Atemu smiled at her as he played with one strand of her hair and kissed her cheek.

"Good morning love." Atemu said.

"Good morning, Atemu why are you up so early?" Sophia asked.

"Because I love watching you sleep and also I want to spend time with you." Atemu said.

'Crap, this is going to hinder my plans today.' Sophia thought.

"Oh, well I have somewhere to be for today." Sophia said.

Atemu frowned and sat up pulling Sophia into his lap, "With who and what are you doing?" Atemu questioned her.

Sophia sighed and she couldn't lie to Atemu, "I'm going to see Lord Mazaki, he has a solution to breaking the memory block and I'll able to have my memories back." Sophia said.

"What?! From my knowledge, he doesn't have any magic abilities!" Atemu shouted.

Sophia smile, "You don't know him like I do. Me and Anzu have always hated each other I had all the things she wanted which I am not telling." Sophia said.

"So you have met Anzu before?" Atemu asked.

Sophia nodded, "I got memories of her back when she caught us in bed together." Sophia said with a small blush.

"I bet that was a bad memory of remembering her." Atemu said with a shudder.

"No, they were funny my cousins are pranksters and they had pour water down on her when she opened doors, and the other time was when she was staying as a guest at my home I helped my cousins with using our magic to make all of her stuff invisible it was so funny." Sophia said.

Atemu laughed, "That is funny, you should go see Lord Mazaki. I do want you to have your memories back so you can be happy." Atemu said.

Sophia smiled and gave him a chaste kiss, "I am happy now that I have you." Sophia said.

Atemu smiled back and Sophia got out of bed going to the bath chamber. She finished her bath and put on her new clothes that Atemu got the seamstress to make for her, Sophia left the room and walked to the other side of the palace she was about to knock on the door until she heard Anzu's voice and another voice that sounded like a man Sophia shudder as she heard grunts and moans coming from the door and she moved to the next hearing the same thing so she moved to the next door.

She knocked on the door, and Lord Mazaki came out of his room. Sophia signed out of relief and she bowed to the man and walked in his room.

"Good morning Sophia, well I'm glad you made it here on time. I guess you heard what was going on with my daughter." Lord Mazaki said.

Sophia shudder, "Yeah thank Ra I didn't knock on her door, well I'm ready." Sophia said.

"Of course your highness." He said.

Sophia laid down on his bed and Lord Mazaki went into his closet where he used a secret code to open a door where lay a red leather book of magic spells and he walked to Sophia who had her eyes closed and he started to chant the ancient spell and Sophia's pupils went away and her eyes glowed white as well as her mouth, the spell had started to break down the block.

Lord Mazaki kept chanting the spell until he heard a knock on his door he ignored it and focused at the task at hand. The door was slammed open showing an angry Anzu who glared at her father.

"Father who can you-" Anzu stopped and looked at Sophia, "What is she doing here? !" Anzu yelled.

"Anzu! For once in your life, shut up you're just like your mother! I'm trying to concentrate now leave!" Greg Mazaki yelled at his daughter.

Anzu was shocked by her father yelling at her. Sophia's eyes stopped glowing and she closed her eyes falling asleep, Greg smiles and he knew that by the afternoon Sophia will get her memory back he told Anzu to go in her room and get dress.

Anzu huffed and left, 'Even father likes her more than me. But my plan will come into action and Atemu will have to marry me and leave that stupid bitch.' Anzu thought.

Greg carried Sophia back to Atemu's bedroom and told Atemu that she will wake up by noon he bid him a good day and went back to his bedchamber. Sophia woke up and looked around to see that she was in Atemu's room, she looked to her right to see Atemu asleep in a chair right next to the bed she smiled.

"Atemu-kun, wake up." Sophia said gently.

Atemu woke up and looked up to see Sophia with a gentle smile on her face. Atemu hugged her and spinned her around the room making her laugh, he stopped spinning and gave her a chaste kiss.

"What has gotten into you Atemu?" Sophia asked.

"Your memories they're back right." Atemu said.

"I know and Atemu I have something to tell you." Sophia said.

Atemu noticed how Sophia's tone changed to seriousness he put her down, "What is it?" Atemu asked.

"I have a good and bad feeling that something drastic will happen to us in four months." Sophia said.

"Really? Well I know that we can make it through it." Atemu said.

Sophia nodded and then all of a sudden she felt queasy, she pushed Atemu out of the way and ran into the bathroom, where she barely made it to the toilet throwing up. Atemu walk towards her and rubbed her back.

"You okay?" Atemu asked.

Sophia stopped and flushed the toilet, "Yeah, was there food in the room?" Sophia asked.

"No, why?" He asked.

"Cause I thought I smelled food and it made me sick." Sophia said.

Atemu rubbed her back and the two of them decided that they go to bed early.

* * *

End of Chapter 12

Next Chapter: Anzu goes through with her plan


	13. Chapter 13

I don't own Yugioh

Chapter 13: Anzu's plan

Over the past four months, Sophia found out that she was pregnant and everyone was excited about the baby. The lights had done a baby shower for her where they invited Mana and Isis to celebrate the event while the Yami's went into a bar to get some drinks and the problem of that Atemu got drunk and the two of them, aka Atemu and Sophia, didn't leave the room for the rest of the night. Sophia was now four months pregnant and was on the bed reading a book about pregnancy.

Atemu walked in and kissed her cheek, "My little sweethearts, how is my baby?" Atemu asked as he wrapped his arm around her stomach.

"Which baby are you talking about? Me or the baby in my stomach." Sophia said.

"Both." Atemu said.

"Well, my morning sickness is gone thank ra and now I'm craving weird food. Also, the bad feeling I had is going to happen in two seconds." Sophia said.

Someone knocked on the door and Atemu order the person to come in, and Madaho walked his face was showing anger and sadness for the couple. Atemu raised his eyebrows from Mahado and wonder what was wrong.

"What's wrong?" Atemu asked.

"There is a meeting and Lady Anzu has some news to tell you and I know it's not a good one." Mahado said.

"I'm on my way." Atemu said seriously.

Atemu got up and helped Sophia up, they walked down the hallway and met up with everyone. The guards opened the door and Atemu walked to his throne while Sophia sat down since she wouldn't be comfortable with sitting on her knees and being pregnant it was painful, Yugi was standing next to Yami while the other were standing on the side. Atemu notice that Anzu and her father were on the other side along with the Wong family.

"What is this meeting about?" Atemu asked.

"Lady Anzu had said very interesting news to tell, my Pharaoh." Karim said.

Anzu stood up with a smirk on her face as she walked in the middle of the throne room, 'Atemu will be mine and he will have no choice to get rid of that little bitch for good.' Anzu thought.

"What news do you have for me Lady Anzu?" Atemu asked.

"Pharaoh, I am pregnant with your child and you have to marry me." Anzu said.

The whole room went silent and everyone looked at Sophia, who went pale and looked like she was about to faint, Yugi went over to her side and tried to calm her down. Atemu glared at the girl who had a smug smirk on her face, he ordered Seto, Bakura, and Marik to have their personal servants take Sophia out of the room. All the lights comfort her and told her that Anzu was lying, Atemu growled and didn't like that Sophia was sad it wasn't good for her or the baby.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS BULLSHIT ANZU! I HAVE NEVER EVER TOUCHED YOU MUCH LESS GET YOU PREGNANT!" Atemu shouted at her.

"Atemu darling, you know you love me there's no use of denying it and you only use that little bitch of yours to get me jealous." Anzu said.

"Anzu, you know that my brother had never been with you, how dare you make this drastic assumption!" Yami yelled at her.

Everyone, except for Aknadin, were looking at Anzu with anger and hatred, Aknadin broke the tension by clearing his throat and Atemu looked at him with a fierce glare he never liked the man since he was jealous of his late father of being the Pharaoh.

"What?" Atemu asked as he gritted his teeth.

"Maybe we should wait and see if what Lady Anzu say is true along with your personal servant." Aknadin said.

"Wait a minute Aknadin, the law says that the Pharaoh can denied the child and not marry her. Same thing with his personal servant." Another councilmember Amen said.

Anzu glared at the man, 'No, that man is messing up my plan. I need to go into my next plan.' Anzu thought.

"Well since the law says that and I will say this Anzu." Atemu said and Anzu looked at Atemu with a seductive smirk.

'Yes, Atemu will marry and get rid of that girl.' Anzu thought.

"Yes, Atemu." Anzu said.

"I refuse to say that your child is mine since I have never touched much less bedded with you and I will not marry you." Atemu said.

Anzu's face fell and show extreme anger, "WHAT! I'm the most beautiful woman of all of Egypt and that little bitch ruined our relationship! I love you!" Anzu yelled.

"How dare you speak to the Pharaoh like that!" Isis shouted at her.

"You never loved my cousin all you cared about was the wealth and power! You would have cheated on my cousin multiple times." Seto said.

"Besides you don't have any the status to being a queen anyway." Bakura said smugly.

"What?" Anzu hissed.

"You need to have a clean record of never being in a relationship before the Pharaoh and never had many affairs. Basically, you had sexual relations with many people being a lord or slave male or female meaning you can't be the queen." Mairk said smugly.

Anzu gritted and was biting her nail, Atemu was tried of this and he needed to be with Sophia to make sure she was okay.

"This meeting is pointless and I'm dismissing this. Lord Mazaki I trust you will talk with you daughter." Atemu said.

Lord Mazaki nodded, "Yes, your highness I will talk some sense into her." Lord Mazaki said and he glared at his daughter.

He grabbed her wrist and he stormed to his room and everyone left the throne room. Atemu left the throne room as he power walked to his room and once he walked in he saw Sophia was sleeping and he saw a note that was under her hand he picked it up and read it stating that Ryou helped her fall asleep so she could relax.

'Thank Ra that Ryou helped relax.' Atemu thought.

Atemu caressed Sophia's face which made her wake up and she looked up Atemu with sad eyes. Atemu hugged her and whispered sweet nothings in her ears telling her that he never touched Anzu and the baby Anzu was carrying isn't his.

"Really?" Sophia asked as she sniffled.

"Yes, I know for sure that you're the one carrying my child and the heir to the throne." Atemu said.

"I love you Atemu-kun." Sophia said.

Atemu smiled, "I love you too." Atemu said.

Atemu and Sophia moved closer and they kissed passionately, Atemu deepen the kiss as he let his tongue lick Sophia's lips his hands roamed down to Sophia big butt and he squeezed it making her gasp and the two were in a fierce tongue battle for dominance, Atemu won, and they tasted each until they broke away from each other for air.

"Atemu-kun, I need you." Sophia said breathless.

"I need you too." Atemu said

Atemu pulled down the cover and leaned down to her neck making a nice hickey. For the rest of the night, the two of them were lost into a world of passion and forgetting what ever happen in the throne room.

* * *

~IN ANZU'S ROOM~

Anzu was having a fit and was throwing most of her things in anger and frustration. Her plan failed and now she couldn't get to Atemu's wealth and power if she couldn't marry him.

'That stupid council member should have kept that mouth of his closed and Atemu would be all mine. They will pay for keeping me away from my Atemu.' Anzu thought.

Anzu started to think of another plan and she would need help from the only person who hates Atemu, she smirked and left her room to go to Aknadin's room and tell him about her plan she need that she would need help from the Wongs again.

* * *

Uh oh Anzu is at it again, sorry if chapter 13 seem short to others if not okay then. Also, I am working on chapter 14

Next Chapter: a time skip and Sophia gets kidnap oh boy.

Review!


	14. Author's Note

Author's Note:

I just need to announce something that everyone who does read my stories should know. IF YOU DON'T LIKE WHAT I WRITE DON'T FRICKIN READ IT! I mean what is so hard to people to use their common sense of if you don't like it don't read it. Because if you are one of those people who read someone's stories and put a mean, degrading, nasty review. Two words for you guys: Fuck off. Okay, go somewhere else and do it to someone who gives a shit right now I'm not going to give a damn just leave alright leave, also I'm not going anywhere so deal with it. Now that I'm done ranting I'm sorry for those who are not the people I mention so if you like my stories enjoy.


	15. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh

Chapter 14: Kidnapping!

After two months, Anzu had went with the Wong Family since she told her father a lie that Vivian said that she could sleepover at their home once her pregnancy was over. As much as Greg hated for Anzu to be hanging around Vivian he had no choice to agree to it, he said goodbye to Sophia and to the rest of the royal court he got in his carriage and left to his home in a different part of Egypt. Anzu also left with the Wong family she tried to get Atemu's attention when she was able to leave but Atemu ignored her which caused her hormones to make her cry and Lord Wong looked at Sophia with lust in his eyes.

Sophia shivered and remembered the time Lord Wong tried to hit on her and try to pay Atemu to get her and moved closer to Atemu which made Anzu glared at her with anger.

~FLASHBACK~

Sophia was walking back to Atemu's bedchamber until she bumped into someone. Sophia regain her balance and looked who was in front of her.

"Lord Wong, I'm sorry to bump into you." Sophia apologized.

Lord Wong didn't say anything and Sophia looked up to see that he was staring her along with she felt that he was undressing her with his eyes. She started to back away from him and he took a step forward towards her.

"May aren't you a pretty one. Why don't we go back to my room and get to know each other better?" Lord Wong said while icking his lips.

Sophia backed from him and she was getting a very bad feeling from him. She tried to get away from him until he pushed her against the wall and started to grinded his body against her thinking that it was making her feel good, Sophia was hyperventilating and the result of that was that she started to scream so loud that almost all of Egypt heard her.

Atemu and the others ran out of their rooms to Sophia and saw what was going on.

"What is going on here?!" Atemu shouted.

"Atemu-kun, please help me." Sophia panted out.

"Lord Wong get off of my personal servant, now!" Atemu ordered him.

"Ah, Pharaoh you're just in time I was just walking by and then all of a sudden your little slut of a slave here wanted me to give her the best pleasure I was just wondering. How much will you sell her to me?" Lord Wong asked.

Atemu's anger rose and his hands were covered in purple like clouds, Yami put his hand on his brother's shoulder to calm him down. Atemu looked at Yami and took a deep breath and calmed down.

"Lord Wong, my personal servant is not for sale and I would like if you stay away from her and never touch her again." Atemu ordered him.

Lord Wong sucked his teeth and left going back to his room and Sophia nevered had another run in with Lord Wong again and she always made sure that he wasn't around.

~END OF FLASHBACK~

Everyone watched the three of them get in a carriage which everyone thought that it would take them back to Lord Wong's home, but they weren't. Later in three months, Sophia was told by Atemu and everyone else that she shouldn't move around a lot since she was on her last month and she had no choice or no say in it so she went along with it and was laying on her back reading a book of baby names and what do during the last month of the pregnancy.

'Geez, Atemu is so protective. I understand that he is about to be a father, but this is going too far and I'm bore.' Sophia thought.

She moved her legs so that it was hanging from the bed and wobbly got up to go near the balcony(A/N: Hey remember this guys) and she looked out to see all of the people in Egypt going about their day of selling and the children having fun. She smiled and rubbed her large stomach in which she had to beat up Jou, Malik, Marik, and Bakura just for their dumb comment about how many kids she will have.

'Soon, you will be born my little one or little ones.' Sophia thought happily.

Sophia felt a hard kick and she rubbed her stomach to calm her kids down that she didn't notice a figure in a dark cloak was behind her in the corner and the cloak figure moved towards her and pulled her into his chest. She was able to scream until he put a cloth on her nose making her feel sleepy and she fell to unconsciousness and the figured put her on his shoulder and jumped from the balcony disappearing with the pregnant woman.

* * *

Yugi gasped and jumped up from his seat in the dining room, he looked at Ryou, Jou, and Mailk who also felt Sophia's energy disappear from the palace. The Yami's all looked at them and Atemu could tell from Yugi's face that it wasn't good.

"Yugi, what's wrong?" Yami asked him.

"It's cousin, she's gone she's not here." Yugi said.

"What do you mean by that, shrimp? We all know that she's in the pharaoh's room." Bakura said.

"No, she's not this is not good. Try to focus on her shadow magic." Yugi said.

All of the Yami's and Seto did what Yugi said and felt nothing from Sophia, Atemu got up and ran out of the dining room to his room. He slammed the doors open and looked around to see that Sophia was not in the room, he tried calling out her name and he didn't hear her answer, he got on his knees and felt tears going down his face as he heard the others coming right behind him.

"She's not here, she's not here!" Atemu cried out.

Ryou looked at the balcony and saw a white cloth on the floor and took a small sniff of it, "Guys I fgiure out why cousin is not here." Ryou said.

"What is it Ryou?" Yugi asked.

"She was kidnapped." Ryou said.

"I got one question." Yami said.

"What is it?" Yugi asked his lover.

"Why did Ryou called you cousin as well?" Yami asked.

* * *

That's Chapter 14 and before you all yell at me. No I did not copy the idea of what is going to happen two chapters from now from yugiyamifangirl as a heads up, mines is completely different you all will find out two chapters from now.

Next Chapter: Sophia wakes up and sees the people who kidnap her, and the lights will go off to find her.

Yugi: Bye Bye! Review!


	16. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh

Chapter 15: Finding Sophia

~Last Time~

Ryou looked at the balcony and saw a white cloth on the floor and took a small sniff of it, "Guys I figure out why cousin is not here." Ryou said.

"What is it Ryou?" Yugi asked.

"She was kidnapped." Ryou said.

"I got one question." Yami said.

"What is it?" Yugi asked his lover.

"Why did Ryou called you cousin as well?" Yami asked.

~Back to the story~

Yugi sighed and said, "Everything will be explained until we find Sophia since she is nine months pregnant and she can be going into labor soon."

Atemu nodded, "So what's the plan?" He asked.

"Me and Malik can go and look for Sophia while Ryou and Jou will stay here since we're going to need Ryou's healing ability." Yugi said.

"No, I want to go with you!" Atemu shouted.

"Sorry to say this Atemu but you can't, you have to be here since I have a feeling that whoever kidnapped my cousin will come back to the palace." Yugi said.

"Then, I'll go." Yami said.

"Well, I guess we don't have a choice since we do need someone from royalty to help us." Ryou said.

"Alright, but first we need to figure out how we are going to find Sophia since we can't her shadow magic." Seto said.

Jou remembered when they were kids, Sophia taught them how to sense each others light magic by a bracelet she gave gave them.

"I got it! Yugi remembered the bracelets Sophia made for us so that if one of us gets lost or kidnap we channel our light magic through it?" Jou asked.

"Yeah, why?" Yugi asked.

"If we used the bracelets, we can sense where Sophia is and pinpoint the location." Jou finished.

Everyone was silent after Jou explained his plan, he looked at them with confusion on his face.

"What?" Jou asked.

"Oh my ra, Jou actually had a plan and a great one at that too." Malik said.

"He actually remembered something important too at that. Who are you and did you do with Jou?" Ryou said.

"Hey, I can come with a plan if I wanted to!" Jou shouted.

"Unless it's about food." Yugi said.

Everyone laughed and Jou pouted. In all seriousness, Yugi and Malik grabbed their weapons and went with Yami to the stables where they got on their horses and Yugi use the bracelet to sense his cousin s light magic.

"I found her, it's at the village where me and my cousin stayed at. It's right behind our old home. Follow me." Yugi said.

All three whipped the reins of their horses and went to the village where Sophia was being held at. Yugi and Malik wanted to get there fast before Sophia gave birth unknown to them it will be too late for them to get there.

* * *

~WITH SOPHIA~

Sophia was gaining back consciousness and can hear the voices of her kidnappers arguing behind the door. She looked around and saw that she wasn't in the palace anymore she was in a dungeon like room and she heard footsteps coming towards her room.

The door opened and Sophia glared at the occupants that just walked in, Anzu Mazaki, Vivian Wong, Lord Wong and to her most surprised High Priest Aknadin.

"Well, well the little whore finally woke up." Anzu sneered at her.

"Hmph, why are you talking about yourself since I don't sleep around like you do." Sophia retorted back with a smirk.

"Don't talk back to her slave. There's no one to help and I suggest you keep that mouth of yours shut or something will happen to those kids of yours." Aknadin said.

Sophia growled at them, "Touch my children and I will kill you." She said.

"What are you going to do about it? You're weak and you can even defend yourself so your idle threats are empty." Lord Wong said.

Sophia glared at them even harder until she gasped and she felt pain going through her and scream in extreme pain as she figured out that she was going into labor. She felt as her first child was trying to come out, she screamed as her contraction were getting stronger and she timed it of being five minutes apart. Anzu ordered a slave to get the housewife and she was rubbing her hands together as her plan was coming together.

'Once that little bitch's brat comes out, I will claim it as my own and Atemu for sure have to marry me.' Anzu thought.

The housewife came down with some other helpers and started to help Sophia as she pushed to get her first child out. This had went on for three hours until Sophia pushed one last time and she screamed bloody murder as her little baby finally came out, the housewife cleaned up the baby, cut the cord and smiled at the baby's cries for his mother.

"Congrats it's a healthy baby boy." The housewife said.

Sophia was about to get her baby until Anzu snatched the baby out of the housewife's hand and to everyone to leave except Vivian since she need to make sure that Sophia didn't escape. Sophia was about to say something until she gasped in pain again as she felt her second contraction happen, she told the housewife that she was giving birth again and the process was happening again.

* * *

Yugi, Malik, and Yami made to the village where everyone moved out the way and Yami asked everyone if they had seen a woman with long silver hair being carried by a cloak figure into the village, someone said that she saw that person go behind where Yugi and Sophia used to live and the three men thanked her and rode to the house, Yami recognized the home to belonging to his uncle and he saw that guards were standing there all three of them rode in front of the house and a guard stopped them.

"Stop none are allow to go through here." The guard said.

"I am Prince Yami son the late Pharaoh Aknamkanon and Queen Amara Sennen, brother of Pharaoh Atemu Sennen, you will let me pass now!" Yami ordered at him.

The guard quickly apologized and let the three men through, they walked in the house to hear a very loud scream coming from the basement. They ran to the door and walked down there quickly to find Vivian and two masked men looked at them with anger.

Yugi got out his sai's, "We know you have my cousin, we can do this the easy way or the hard way. Let us through." Yugi said.

"Not a chance you little runt, I will have your head for stealing my Yami from me." Vivian said.

"I was never yours to begin with." Yami said as he got his sword.

"You will pay for what you did to my cousin." Malik said as he also got out his sword.

"You will never stop us! Kill them!" Vivian shouted.

The two masked men charged at them and Yugi blocked the first attack from the man on the right and started to do quick jabs with his legs and elbow into the first man's weak points, the man punched Yugi in the face but missed and Yugi ran up towards him jumping up from the low sword attack and kick the man hard in the neck breaking it which made the man fall down and died. Mailk and Yami were doing good with the second masked man Mailk was blocking the man's weak attacks and used his sword to cut off the man's hand that held his sword, the man screamed in pain and Yami kicked him the face.

"You're going to pay for that you little shit." The second man said.

"How are you going to do anything with just one hand?" Mailk taunted him.

The second man growled and looked to his partner to see that he was dead, and growled even louder and charged towards them and Yami dodged the poor aimed punched, both Yugi and Mailk kicked him under his legs making him fall and Yami swung his sword down on the man's head cutting it off his shoulders.

Vivian was scared so she went and picked up one of the swords and yelled as she charged towards the three men, Yugi knocked the sword out of her hand and use the trick Sophia used and put pressure on Vivian's neck and she passed out, Yami got out some rope and tied her up. All of them burst in the room and the housewife was trying to hush them but it was too late the sound of three babies were crying, she sighed and tried to calm down the little ones.

Yugi walked in deeper to see his cousin asleep on the bed and saw the housewife sing softly to the babies and all three men noticed that the boy in the woman's arms looked like Atemu but his skin was a mixture of Atemu's tan skin and Sophia's creamy skin. The two girls were sleeping the first girl looked Sophia but with sharp features like Atemu they couldn't tell what her eye color was and the second looked like Atemu but with soft features.

"They're beautiful." Yugi whispered.

"Yeah, Atemu is going to be surprised when he finds out he has three children." Mailk said.

"Four."

"What?" Yami asked.

"The Pharaoh has four children Lady Anzu took the first born son of the quads and Ojou-sama gave birth to these three wonderful angels." The housewife said.

"Wait, Mika-san is that you?" Yugi said shocked.

Mika took off the cloth on her head and released her medium length red hair and smiled at them. She bowed towards them and hugged Yugi and Mailk while Yami was confused.

"Hello, Prince Yugi, Prince Mailk. Hello to you as well Prince Yami. But no time for small we must go to the palace and stop Anzu she is going to try pass off Ojou-sama's son as her own." Mika said.

Yugi picked up the two girls and Mailk picked up the unconscious Vivian carrying her out of the house. Yugi and Mailk got on their horses and Yami got on his while Mika was holding Sophia who was asleep so she had to ride with him, they left the village making their way to the palace.

* * *

Oh My God! I finally finished this chapter and I have to say this was long.

Next Chapter: Anzu tries to pass off Sophia's son as hers and the others make it back to the palace.

Review!


	17. Chapter 16

Here's the Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Battle and getting back to the palace

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T KNOW YUGIOH

~AT THE PALACE~

Atemu was sitting on his throne

listening to the villagers complain about the way they were being treated by Lord Wong and his family, he knew that Lord Wong was going to start a civil war and blame him for it. He growled inwardly and told the villager that he will do something about Lord Wong and the villagers left and was about to end the meeting until the door was slammed open with Anzu and Lord Wong walking in the throne.

"What the hell are you two doing here?" Atemu growled.

"And how dare you two enter the throne room with the Pharaoh's permission!" Seto yelled at them.

"Because I am the new queen of Egypt since I have given birth to a heir to the the throne now Atemu you have to marry me!" Anzu proclaimed.

"What?!" Bakura shouted.

Atemu looked at the child,"Isis bring me that child." Atemu ordered.

'No, if Atemu looks at the little brat then he'll know that it's not mine.' Anzu thought.

Isis walked towards Atemu, "Give me the little one." She said.

"Um the baby has a fever." Anzu lied.

"I'm a healer and I will look over the child, now give me the little one." Isis said getting annoyed.

"Um...um..." Anzu stuttered.

"Hand her the child now!" Atemu yelled.

Anzu finally hand over the child to Isis and she went up to the Pharaoh, Atemu took the child from her he noticed how nervous Anzu got and moved the cloth from the child's face and saw that the child was a boy and looked actually like him but the little boy's eyes were the same shade of Sophia's eyes and a little mix of his, he glared and Anzu, who was sweating bullet now, he showed everyone the baby and they saw the eye color.

"This baby doesn't belong to Anzu and she didn't give birth to him. His eyes are the same as his mother Sophia!" Atemu shouted.

"No! I gave birth to that little brat! I deserve to be queen!" Anzu yelled out.

"Guards! Arrest her and Lord Wong!" Atemu shouted.

But the guards from the door never came in and Atemu was starting to worry, his uncle walked in with an evil smirk on his face with more masked men.

"What is the meaning of this father?" Seto asked.

"I have always wanted to you be Pharaoh my son, but once my pathetic excuse of a brother had to have a son and then another. I hated him and I wanted to pharaoh now it's to pay." Aknadin said.

"You will pay for not making me queen Atemu." Anzu said with a smirk.

Atemu held his son closed, "You'll never be queen and you will die anyway." He said.

* * *

Yami and the others arrived at the palace and the royal guards open the gate and the three men mounted their horses which many slaves took and they ran in the palace trying to get to the throne room and stopped Anzu's plan from getting someone killed. Mika carried Sophia on her back and grabbed the other three babies to go to the healing chamber while the Yugi, Mailk, and Yami ran towards the throne room they saw two guards there stopping them.

"The Pharaoh said not to allow anyone inside." The fake guard said.

"Liar, you're not a palace guard if you were you would have open the door for the Prince." Yugi said.

"Why you little-" The guard growled.

Yugi and Mailk both punched him the face knocking him back on the door which opened the door, Mailk stabbed him in the stomach so the guard wouldn't bother them. Yugi and Mailk ran in the throne room with Yami behind them seeing Ryou and Jou were fighting the masked men while Bakura and Marik was fighting against Lord Wong and Seto with Atemu, who he gave his son to Isis, was fighting Aknadin.

"Well might as well join the party and get this over with." Mailk said.

"Yup." Yugi agreed.

Three masked men came up to them and Yugi smirked as he started to glow with a white aura surrounding him and charged at one of the three men and hit each of his pressure point making him unable to move and Yugi used his sai's to knocked the sword out of his hand and stabbed him in the back and attacked the other men and moved so fast that no one could see that once Yugi was done attacking them both of them fell to the ground dead.

Mailk pouted, "Yugi, I was going to kick their asses." He whined.

"Sorry, I just couldn't control myself." Yugi said.

Jou and Ryou finished the rest of the masked men and Yami capture Anzu who tried to run away and tied her up. Bakura and Marik finished off Lord Wong and tied him up as well. Seto and Atemu cornered Aknadin where he could make any attack towards either one of them and the others started to move towards them and Aknadin knew it was over and surrender.

"Guards around up these three traitors and put them in the dungeon." Atemu ordered them.

"Also burn the dead bodies of these attackers." Yami ordered.

"Seto, I'm sorry to let you know that your father betray you and your family." Yugi apologized to him.

"It's fine Yugi, besides I alway hated him and I have a feeling he is responsible for the disappearance of my brother Mokuba." Seto said.

"Atemu, I have some great news for you. You're now a daddy." Yami said with a smile.

"How can you smile Yami? I don't even know where Sophia is and also I already know." Atemu said in sadness.

"Well actually all you need to do is follow us." Yami said.

Atemu sighed and all of them followed Yami to the healing chamber, and he opened the door where he let Atemu go in first to heard babies cooing once he went deeper he saw Sophia awake feeding not one, not two, but four little ones.

Atemu smiled and went over to Sophia, "Thank Ra, you're save." Atemu said.

Sophia kissed his cheek, "Well Atemu you're a proud of four children two boys and two girls." She said.

"What should we name them?" Atemu asked.

"I think for our first born son he should be named Alim." Sophia said.

"Pharaoh Alim, it works and for our second son we should name him Aker." Atemu said.

"I love it and our daughters one will be named Molly after my mother and our other daughter will be named Anit." Sophia said.

Atemu picked up Anit and Aker to see that Anit had the same color eyes as him so did Aker, "They're beautiful, I'm going to have to give death threats to boys who try to come near my two wonderful daughters." Atemu said.

"Atemu, that is years away so don't worry and I know my two boys are going to be very handsome when they grow up. Also, Atemu I will tell you everything about me after I recover but for now let everyone else in." Sophia said as she rock Molly and Alim to sleep.

Atemu told Yami that everyone can come in and everyone saw the little babies which made Ryou cooed at them making them giggle and Bakura congratulated Atemu about being a father and made a rude joke which got him a smack in the head by Ryou. Mana and the royal came by to see that the Pharaoh was alright and they looked at the new princes and princesses but Isis kicked them out saying that Sophia was very exhausted and she needed her rest so did the little ones.

"Goodnight, my pharaoh." Sophia said.

"Goodnight angel." Atemu said.

He kissed her cheek goodnight along also to his sons and daughters, he left the healing chamber and Sophia fell asleep with dreams of her new family.

* * *

That's chapter 15

Next Chapter: Sophia explains everything.

Review!


	18. Chapter 17

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN YUGIOH

Chapter 17: Everything reveal

A few weeks later, Sophia recovered from her pregnancy and the the children were now asleep in their cribs even though the nanny was making sure they were okay. Sophia was sitting on the left of Atemu with Yugi and his friends sitting next to her while the Atemu was in the center and his brother with their friends on the right side of the table.

"Okay, first of all to answer the question about why Yugi called Ryou cousin, because all four of them are my cousins." Sophia said.

"WHAT?!" All of the yami's shouted it.

"Shut up or you'll wake up the kids." Sophia said.

"Sorry, but how are all five you guys cousin if none of you look like?" Yami asked.

"Well, when my mother was born she had three brothers Yugi's father, Ryou and Malik's father, and Jou's father. All four of them were very close even though uncle Kenchi and uncle Saburo were the prankster of the family while mother and uncle Makeo were the serious ones." Sophia said as she looks at Jou and Malik who shrugged.

"That explains why those two love making jokes." Seto said.

"Yeah, I took my mother while my brother Malik here took our father traits." Ryou said.

"Wait you two are brothers?" Mairk asked.

"Yeah, twin brothers." Ryou said simply.

"So that's why Mailk threaten me if I hurt Ryou." Bakura said.

"Yeah and I'm threatening you and everyone one else on that side you too Atemu, hurt me my cousins will find you and kick your ass, hurt my cousins I will hunt you down, torture you, and then I fucking kill you and I will keep my threat." Sophia said.

"Okay, we will keep them in mind, but on a serious note we need to get the council in here so they can know what you have to say." Atemu said.

"That's fine." Sophia said.

Atemu ordered the council to come in and they all came in and sat in the seats that weren't taken. Isis smiled at them and Sophia cleared her throat so that she can start explain everything to them.

"Well first off, I'm actually from the kingdom of Millenia and I have a mission to care out that my mother couldn't do since my home that was here in Egypt was attack by Lord Wong and your uncle Atemu." Sophia started off.

"What mission is that?" One of the council members asked.

"To protect the pharaoh and the royal family and court. Since Millina and Egypt are allies, also me and Atemu meet before anyway." Sophia said.

"We have?" Atemu asked surprised.

"Yeah, but you were four and I was three we were childhood friends until the attack that happen on my family. Also, Atemu and Yami I know that your parents died and I know who did it." Sophia said.

"Who did it?" Yami asked.

"Your uncle and Lord Wong." Sophia said.

"WHAT?! I'LL KILL THEM BOTH WITH MY OWN TWO HANDS!" Yami shouted.

"Calm down Yami!" Atemu said as he made him sit back down.

"How could Lord Wong help my father kill my uncle and aunt?" Seto asked trying to keep his cool and think about killing his own father.

"Your father asked for Lord Wong to get some poison that no cure that Egyptians don't have while in my kingdom we have the cure. So to make this clearly Lord Wong's family and Lord Mazaki's family are actually from Millennial which is why I already know Anzu and Vivian also before you all yell at me my mother was the only one who learned how to make the cure and she died before the Pharaoh died." Sophia said.

"So Wong used a poison he knew that had no cure and why use it on my father?" Yami asked after he calmed down.

"Aknadin wanted to be pharaoh so he needed something to be quick and very painful. The two things he forgot was that one Atemu was still alive and two so was Yami. So his plan backfired but took two lives who will be missed." Yugi said.

"What about the kingdom of Millennial?" Isis said.

"Well from what Lord Mazaki and Mika told me Yugi's grandfather is the acting emperor until someone from the royal family to take over." Sophia said.

"Is it Yugi?" Yami asked.

"Nope." Yugi said.

"It's Ryou, it has to be." Bakura said.

Ryou shook his head, "Not me." He said.

"Malik-pretty?" Mairk asked.

"I don't want to run a giant kingdom, so no it's not me." Malik said.

"I know for sure that Jou is too lazy to run a kingdom." Seto said.

"That's right." Jou said.

Atemu looked at Sophia, who had her head down and wasn't looking at anyone and he put two and two together.

"Sophia, do you have to run the kingdom?" Atemu asked.

She nodded, "Yeah, my mother and father were the king and queen, but my father died before my mother did. Now that she's gone I have to take over, but my memory was blocked so I didn't know how to get home." She said.

"How did your father died?" Atemu asked.

"I...", Sophia was shaking and her breath was heavy so she held Atemu's hand, "I killed him." She finally said.

Everyone became speechless and Sophia felt like she wanted to hide. While, Yugi and the others weren't surprised from the news since they knew what happened.

"You killed him, why?" Atemu asked.

"It wasn't my fault, I was young and I couldn't control my anger." Sophia said.

_~FLASHBACK~_

_A 7 year old Sophia was laughing and running from her cousins in the garden where they were playing a game of tag. Sophia and Yugi made to the giant peach tree with sakura blossoms were blooming, while Malik just barely made so did Ryou and Jou finally came up to them panting and stomped his foot down on the ground._

_"No fair, yous guys always win." Jou said while pouting._

_"That's what you get for being too slow dog breath." Malik teased him._

_"What was that?!" Jou shouted._

_Jou pounced on Malik and the two started fighting Yugi and Ryou giggled while Sophia sighed as she shook her head._

_A female servant nervously came and walked towards Sophia._

_"Princess." The servant spoke up._

_Sophia and the other turned towards her._

_"What is it Hima-san?" Sophia asked._

_"The king is asking for you in his study." Hima said._

_Sophia didn't like her father and always stayed away from him so that he wouldn't hurt her or her cousins. She loved her mother more and wanted to be just like her mother, she nodded and walked inside of the castle to her father's studies knowing that he will say something about not using her powers to hurt others who are below her or didn't have enough money than them._

_Sophia finally made it at her father's study and knocked on the door._

_"Get in here you little brat." Her father called from the room._

_'Watch father once I'm 18, I'll get rid of you.' She thought._

_Luckily she kept that thought of him block so that he would hear it, she opened the door and walked in._

_"You wanted to see me father." Sophia said motionless._

_"What the fuck am I looking at huh!" Her father, Mark, yelled._

_"I don't know what you mean father." She said._

_"You and those little pieces of shit you called your cousins playing in the garden where you should be studying!" Mark yelled._

_"Mother told me to go to the garden and play since I'm still too young to be studying and also I'm already ahead of my studies." Sophia said challenging him._

_"I don't give a damn what that stupid bitch says! I am your father you only listen to me!" He shouted._

_"No! I only listen to mama and mama is always right and don't talk about my cousins like that you stupid bastard!" Sophia shouted._

_Mark growled and jumped over his desk and pinned Sophia down on the ground and started to punch her repeatedly, Sophia screamed for help and she was thrown to the bookcase she felt blood trickle down her face with a blurry vision as she watched Mark walked towards her. He grabbed her by the hair and pushed her onto a wall choking her._

_"Don't you ever talked back to me. I wished that bitch had a son instead of having a disappointment like you, I will kill you and then those weak, pathetic cousins who won't be missed. Then, I'll kill your mother." Mark said as he laughed like a maniac._

_Sophia's eyes turned pupiless and started to glow dark purple which pushed her father off her and used her powers to grabbed the Millennial staff(__**A/N: This is something everyone needs to remember cause I will explain something about at the end**__) removing the cover of the bottom of the staff and walked towards him with an evil smirk on her face._

_"You will never mother ever again." She said darkly._

_Mark yelled as he charged towards her and she jumped up and stabbed him in the eye with the sharp end of the staff. Mark screamed as he fell on his knee and Sophia ripped out his eye with the staff she took off his eye and threw it on the ground, she started to stab him multiple times on his back, face, and other parts of his body while laughing evilly she stopped when she saw that he was dead and she turned back to normal._

_She looked down at herself to see blood all over her dress and hands, then she screamed as she looked at the dead body of her father. Footsteps ran towards the room and the door open showing Molly, Makeo, Kenchi, and Saburo seeing Mark's dead bloody body and Sophia shaking with blood all over her._

_"Sophia what happen here?" Molly asked her daughter._

_Sophia explained what once she walked in her father's study and she couldn't tell the rest since she thought she blackout. Molly told her brothers to get their children and she picked up Sophia who was crying and she calmed her down saying that she was going to explain everything to her and her cousins._

_~FLASHBACK~_

Sophia finished telling her story about what happen and Atemu couldn't help feel glad that her father was dead but feel bad for her to live with a guilt of her killing her own father. Sophia had a feeling that what she was going to say next and Atemu wasn't going to like it.

"I do have one more thing to say." Sophia said.

'I hope it doesn't affect our future together.' Atemu said.

"Once, Mika and Lord Mazaki go back to Millennial and tell Yugi's grandfather that we are alive, all five of us have to go back to Millennial and stay there." She said.

"WHAT?!" All five men shouted.

* * *

That's chapter 17.

I will make a squeal of this story about the millina tools, I'm not going to say items since the millenium items are going to have this. Also, I will make a prequel of this story as well of Atemu and Sophia meeting. Also the Millennial Staff is not like the Millenium it's much long but can shrink to the users will.

Next Chapter: Atemu and everyone tries to make a plan for the couples to stay together.

Review!


	19. Chapter 18

Here's chapter 18

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN YUGIOH

Chapter 18: Plan

"No, you can't...you just can't. What about us?" Atemu asked freaking out.

"I don't want to want to leave either but I can't do anything about it we have to leave by tomorrow and I have to been crowned, I'm sorry Atemu there's nothing I can do." Sophia said sadly.

"We can at least come up with a plan so that everyone is happy." Ryou suggested.

Everyone went quiet and were thinking of plans so that no one will be unhappy and so that the royals from the millennial kingdom can stay with their lovers Bakura got an idea and jumped out of his seat which caused everyone to looked up at him.

"I got it." He said.

"What 'bright' idea do you have Bakura?" Seto said as he put air quotes around the word bright.

"We go to the Millennial Kingdom and threaten the council to make them not send you guys back to your kingdom." Bakura said feeling proud of himself.

Everyone did an anime sweatdrop and Sophia sighed she got up, walked around the table until she was next to Bakura and looked at him straight in the eye and smacked in the back of his head yelling at him and he started to yell back at her.

"Okay, Bakura is no help and I can guess Mairk is not going to help either." Yami said.

"Got that right cause I got nothing." Mairk said.

"Wait, I got one." Yugi said.

"This better be good and I still say my plan is a good one." Bakura said.

"What if everyone in Egypt here comes with us to the Millennial and merge our kingdoms together that way everyone is happy and no one will be left behind." Yugi said.

Sophia stopped yelling at Bakura and looked at Yugi, "Yugi it's a good plan but there's one problem me and Atemu can't run it unless we get married, and quite frankly we haven't seen each other over 19 years for him and 18 years for me I don't think we're ready for it just yet, but we'll keep that in mind okay." Sophia said.

Everyone sighed and they couldn't think of another plan until Sophia got one, "I know what we can do Atemu and everyone of the Egyptian court can come with us to Millennial and decide what do you guys think or what you guys want to do." Sophia said.

"That is a good idea but we can't leave Egypt unattended." Shada said.

"Well since we have to leave tomorrow, you can come with us and also Vivian,Lord Wong, and Anzu have to be punished in Millennial and your uncle has to be punished here since he was already a traitor to Egypt, so I guess Atemu, Yami, Bakura, Marik, and Seto have to come." Yugi said.

"Yes, we can go and I want all four of them to trialed in Millennial since they almost killed you Sophia." Atemu said

"Alright, we can end the meeting now." She said.

Atemu nodded and everyone left going to their bedchambers. Atemu noticed that Sophia wasn't looking up at him, he sighed and held her hand giving her a reassuring squeeze to let her know that everything will be alright.

* * *

Yugi and the other lights, except for Sophia, had finished packing their things and met up in the lounge where they couldn't bare looking at their lovers without breaking down and cry right in front of them. Ryou started to cry and Malik held his brother as he didn't show any emotion to be the tough brother while inside he wanted to do the same thing Ryou was doing.

"This sucks." Jou said.

"Yeah, I can't believe that we have to leave Egypt and our lovers this is the worst day ever." Ryou sniffled.

"I hope that cousin can do something once she's queen." Yugi said.

"I think cousin doesn't even want to be queen since now she found Atemu." Malik said.

"Hey, we can do something for the two of them once they finished punishing Anzu and the others." Yugi said.

"Yeah, did you guys finish packing?" Jou asked.

"Yeah, I had to help Bakura pack and I know it's winter at Millennial." Ryou said.

"I know, I know Sophia is going to have the hardest time being separated from Atemu after she had given birth to quads." Malik said.

All three of the boys nodded and sighed until Mika came from the kitchen carrying a tray with four cups of hot chocolate and told them that she will see if the council and Yugi's grandfather can do something for Sophia and Atemu if not then there was nothing to do.

* * *

Sophia just finished packing up her things and sighed with a heavy heart, she heard Alim crying and went into the her room that she used to stay in when she was Atemu's personal servant and changed it to a nursery and picked him up to breast feed him. Sophia burped him and Alim went back to sleep, she placed him right next to his brother and left the room carefully closing the door.

Sophia couldn't take it anymore and fell on her knees and cried her heart out of what will happen to her's and Atemu's relationship along with their children's future. Atemu came in and went over to her as he comfort her trying to get her to calm her down.

"Sophia, my love, my angel what's wrong?" Atemu asked.

"I can't do this Atemu, I can't." Sophia said.

"Can't do what?" Atemu asked her.

"I can't leave you, not again. I don't leave you and now we kids I don't want to make them jump between here and Millennial I don't want them to go through that. I don't know what to do I...I...I love you Atemu and I lost you once but not again." Sophia said.

Atemu kissed her and held her tight in his arms, "I don't want you to leave either, besides I have something to tell you that only Yami knows." He said.

Sophia looked up at him, "What is it Atemu-kun?" Sophia asked as she sniffled.

"The real reason I was so cruel to everyone was not from my parents death, it was because I lost you on that day of the attack." Atemu said.

"Eh?" Sophia exclaimed.

"When I heard of the attack on you and your family, I thought you had died from that and I was so angry that I locked my heart and emotions from everyone since I was already in love with you." Atemu said.

"Atemu-kun, I had no idea, Atemu you were 18 when you became Pharaoh and that attack happen a year later, Atemu you were holding in for too long and you did for me. I…"

Sophia couldn't finished her sentence since Atemu hugged her and she wrapped her arms around and held him tight. She felt her long dress feel wet and she lifted Atemu's face to see that he was crying, she kissed his cheeks along with kissing his tears away, Atemu kissed her with full of passion and sadness she wrapped her arm around his shoulder they stopped the kiss and they started to pack some of Atemu things in his suitcase.

"Atemu, we haven't even gone on our first date." Sophia said.

"Actually we did when we were 16 I took you to the gardens and had a great lunch." Atemu said.

"Really? My memories are still bad so it will take awhile to remember." Sophia said.

"Don't worry love, I will wait and we had other dates too." Atemu said.

"Well if you say so, let's go to bed we'll need our rest." Sophia said.

Atemu kissed her cheek, and the both of them went into bed together in each others arms. Both of them dreaming of a wonderful wedding and them living happily.

* * *

That's chapter 18, sorry for not updating and for this being short I was busy with my summer job.

Next Chapter: The whole gang goes to Millennial

Review!


	20. Chapter 19

LadyBat: Yah, yah I don't own Yugioh you know the drill

Yami: What's wrong with you?

LadyBat: Leave me alone.

Chapter 19: Arriving at Millennial and ceremony

The whole gang had woken up early and they were waiting for Mika and Lord Mazaki along with his wife to arrive, Sophia magically brought up a telescope and she could see the carriage of the Mazaki family coming and Sophia sighed as she really didn't want to deal with Lady Mazaki since she was just like her daughter she had a feeling that Lady Mazaki will try to break her down.

The carriage was in front of the palace and Lord Mazaki came out with his wife in toll and she glared at Sophia and her cousins. She was about to say something but Lord Mazaki cut off her off saying that he apologizes for his daughter's action and he will like to welcome back the Queen and the princes to their home, he chanted an ancient spell which was in the Millennial language and a light portal open up and he bowed to Sophia and the lights to let them go through first while their yami's carried their bags along with their own go next with him, his wife, and Mika go in.

Once they went through, the portal closed and the yami's gasped as they looked to see that the palace was bigger than theirs and the weather was freezing, they were shaking and shivering from the cold while the others were fine since they were wearing long, heavy coats. Sophia put one coat on Atemu and the others did the same for their lovers.

"Thank you, love. By Ra it's freezing here." Atemu said.

"Yes, the winter here is very dangerous if you go away from the kingdom but it's not as bad when it was two years ago." Lord Mazaki said.

A carriage came in front of them and the footman open the door for Sophia, she got in with Atemu, Yami, and Yugi. While the Ryou, Jou, Malik, and their lovers got in the second carriage and Lord Mazaki, his wife, and Mika got in the the third carriage. Atemu looked out the window to see that everyone was waving at them, Sophia waved back so did Yugi the citizens were walking behind the carriages knowing that their princes and their new queen was home. The carriages went through the gates with the citizens walking through too.

Sophia got out first with Yugi behind her, Atemu and Yami came out too along with everyone else. They walked in the palace and saw how beautiful the palace looked on the inside it looked like a garden everyone went to the throne room where Atemu noticed that there was a painting of Sophia's mother above the throne and he noticed how similar they looked.

"Yugi? Everyone is that you?" An old man who had the same eyes like Yugi.

"Grandpa!" All five of them yelled.

They ran towards him and they did a group hug with the old man, their lovers were feeling a bit jealous of the old man getting the attention of their partners. Sophia told Sugoroku about what happen and she introduce him to Atemu and her cousins did the same with his brother and his friends, Sugoroku was mad for a bit about what Atemu and Yami did to his grandson and his granddaughter but he was happy that they fell in love and Sophia told him about their situation.

"Well there's nothing I can do for you my dear but your cousins have the choose to live here or go live with their lovers. I'm sorry." Sugoroku said.

"It's okay, besides the best news is that you're a great-grandpa to quads." Sophia said with a smile.

"Four children?! My, you and Atemu need to control yourselves." Sugoroku said with a sly grin.

Sophia and Atemu blushed while everyone laughed at them, they both yelled at them saying that it wasn't funny and Sugoroku told Sophia she had to ready for the crowning ceremony she nodded and followed a female servant to the seamstress the others had to follow a male servant to the go the male seamstress. Atemu and the others were guided by Sugoroku to a room where the crowning ceremony will take place, Atemu talked to Sugoroku about Sophia's mother and what she was like.

He chuckled, "She was a very sweet girl when she was growing up and she was shy during her teens. But once she grown up to a fine woman with being a great leader and being wise. She had one hell of a temper and nobody would go near her except her idiot of a husband and he got a broken jaw for three weeks. That was funny, but she was a likable women and I wished that attack never happen once I see that tradious Lord Wong I will kill him with my bare hands." Sugoroku said angrily.

"Oh don't worry I bet Sophia will think of a good punishment for him and the other three." Seto said smugly.

"Grandpa we're ready." Yugi said.

Yami and the other three guys jaws dropped as they saw the outfits Yugi and his friends were wearing. Yugi was wearing a white shirt with amethyst stripes going down the sides and he had some armor on his shoulders and arm he had his sais on the side of his hips and was wearing a gold crown, the same thing with Jou, Ryou, and Malik except Jou's stripes were green, Ryou's were beige, and Malik's were violet. Atemu was looking for Sophia until he heard high heels clicking towards the room.

"Grandfather, I'm ready." Sophia said.

She walked in and Atemu felt his heartbeat quicken as he saw Sophia wearing a long light blue royal dress and she was wearing a transparent veil along with a small silver crown. Atemu walked up to her and gently caress her face, Sophia blushed with a shy smile on her face.

"You look beautiful exactly like angel." Atemu said.

"Stop it, you're making me blush." Sophia said.

Bakura and Mairk started to gagged and Sophia glared at them so Ryou and Malik smack their lovers in the back of their heads. Sugoroku gave a low chuckled and took Sophia away from Atemu and took her to the royal balcony where everyone of the kingdom was watching, he cleared his throat and walked up to the microphone grabbing everyone's attention.

"Good people of Millennial, I have important news for you I will stepping down as acting emperor and our princess and princes have returned back home to us." Sugoroku said.

The citizens first murmured to each other and cheered to that their princess and princes have returned, and Sugoroku smiled but he had to continue to the crowning ceremony so he raised hand and everyone stopped cheering to listen to more what the acting emperor had to say.

"Now that the princess is back, she will now be crowned queen and in loving memories of our former queen we will have a moment of silence for her." Sugoroku said.

Everyone including the Egyptian royalties were silence as they respected the soul of the former queen, everyone opened their eyes and Sugoroku motion Sophia to step forward. She walked towards Sugoroku and got on her knees with her head bowed, Sugoroku started to speak in the Millennial tongue along with the princes and the citizens, Sophia answered back in the same language. Sugoroku nodded and summoned the crown which was gold with each color that represent the royal family and a light blue jewel in the middle being the biggest, Sugoroku picked up the crown and walked in front of Sophia. and removed her veil.

"As the gods as me witness, the citizens of Millennial, the princes of this kingdom. I now make our Princess Sophia, daughter of Former Queen Molly and Former Emperor Mark, niece of Prince Makeo, Prince Saburo, and Prince Kenchi I now pronounce her Queen Sophia of Millennial." Sugoroku said.

He placed the crown on her head and she stood up to look towards the citizens and they cheered chanting her new title, She smile and waved to them, then she raised her hand to silence them.

"Everyone, I am very happy to be back home and I will assure you all that me and my cousins are safe and sound thanks to our lovers. But there are four people who had threaten my life and I will judge and punish them for what they done to me, but for now I will make sure that I will the best queen for you all just like my mother has done." Sophia finished

Everyone cheered and Sophia back to the room where everyone congratulated her, she thanked them and Atemu got her a passionate kiss that the lights 'awwed' at while Yami and Seto just smirked and to make sure Bakura and Mairk didn't say anything.

* * *

That's Chapter 19

Next Chapter: Sophia's first act as queen and judges Anzu, Vivian, Aknadin, and Lord Wong

Review!


End file.
